Les Trois Fleurs : Isabelle Dursley
by Yngvildr the Voracious
Summary: Chez Papa, elle pourrait tout recommencer de zéro, qu'elle pensait. Mais Milly Wentworth n'avait plus d'ongles. Elle n'avait plus d'ongles parce qu'Isabelle les lui a arrachés. Elle les lui a arrachés en y pensant...
1. Chapitre 1 : Isabelle

**Isabelle Dursley**

**Disclaimer : **Ceci est un travail de fanfiction. Elle n'existe qu'à partir des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et de l'imagination de l'auteur. Tous les personnages, lieux et concepts utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Company. Les autres personnages comme Isabelle Dursley et Theodora Zabini sont issus de l'imagination de l'auteur de cette fanfiction. L'auteur ne sera aucunement rémunéré pour son travail et écrit ces lignes dans un but purement gratuit.

**Rating : **La lecture de cette fanfiction n'est pas conseillée aux enfants de moins de douze ans. Les lecteurs les plus jeunes doivent consulter leurs parents avant de se lancer dans la lecture de cette histoire.

**Chapitre 1 : Isabelle**

L'appartement de Papa n'était pas bien rangé, mais ce n'était pas non plus une porcherie. Quoique lorsque Isabelle se regardait dans le miroir ou observait son père, elle avait l'impression de voir deux cochons sur deux pattes. Elle trouvait l'appartement de Papa beaucoup plus accueillant et chaleureux que la maison de Maman et de Francesco, son beau-père, située dans la banlieue de Londres. Au moins, on n'avait pas l'impression d'être dans un hôpital où tout pan de mur doit être désinfecté et la moindre molécule d'air aseptisée. Aussi, même si Isabelle devait passer tous ses week-ends et toutes ses vacances chez Maman, elle avait exprimé le souhait à dix ans ans de vivre chez son père. Celui-ci avait soutenu la volonté de sa fille, même s'il était au début hésitant à vouloir héberger un enfant chez lui et qu'il n'était pas habitué aux mioches, rien ne lui importait plus que le bonheur de sa petite Belle et si elle pensait qu'il était avec lui, il serait heureux de lui donner.

Belle avait donc emménagé chez son Papa. Elle se disait que chez lui, elle serait moins énervée que chez Maman qui criait pour un rien. Parce qu'elle avait cru comprendre que _ça_ arrivait quand elle était grandement énervée ou effrayée. Mais elle avait eu tort. A peine six mois après qu'elle aie emménagé à Londres et changé d'école, elle eut le malheur d'être prise comme souffre douleur d'une bande de petites écolières blondes comme Belle. Mais elles, elles étaient minces. Isabelle ne faisait pas attention. Son Papa lui avait dit qu'il était pareil mais qu'il s'était affiné et avait pris du muscle en grandissant. Surtout lorsqu'il avait commencé à faire de la boxe à l'école. C'était normal, c'était une constitution normale dans sa famille... Allez le dire à ces fashion-greluches, grinça-t-elle intérieurement quand, après qu'Isabelle les eut ignorées comme elle en avait l'habitude dans son école de banlieue, elles la suivirent sur le chemin du retour. Les quatre enfant avaient amené trois garçons plus âgés portant le même uniforme qu'eux. Isabelle pressa le pas et bifurqua dans une rue qu'elle pensait être un raccourci et qui se trouva être en fait un cul de sac.

Isabelle se retourna, faisant soudain face à trois garçons qui n'avaient rien à envier à son père, dans des proportions d'enfants de dix ans. Elle déglutit difficilement puis ferma les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, merde ?

-Attends, t'es qu'une poule mouillée, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ton bras comme ça, vas-y cogne la, la pute !

-Mais... Mais, y'a un truc bizarre, j'vous dis !

-Attends, t'es une gonzesse ou quoi ?

Isabelle ouvrit les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt qu'elle vit le poing du deuxième garçon tenter de s'abattre sur elle. Mais comme il ne venait pas, elle les ouvrit de nouveau afin de constater que les trois garçons étaient comme empêchés par une barrière invisible contre laquelle ils s'acharnaient.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, bande de nazes ! S'écria Milly Wentworth, le leader des quatre petites pestes. Attendez, moi j'vais vous apprendre ce que c'est que de se battre...

Elle retroussa ses manches et s'élança toutes griffes dehors. Cette gamine avait de véritables serres d'aigles qui horripilaient Isabelle car ils étaient vernis en rose avec des paillettes. Cependant, elle énerva plus Isabelle qu'elle ne lui fit peur. Milly Wentworth et ses ongles, une histoire d'amour ! Elle aurait voulu les lui arracher un à un... ! A peine la fillette avait elle pensé ceci que Milly se stoppa d'un coup, hurlant comme si le Diable la prenait au corps. Isabelle prit de nouveau peur et profita de la confusion de ses agresseurs pour s'enfuir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle arriva à la maison complètement essoufflée. Dans le miroir de l'entrée, elle regardait son visage violacé, marbré par l'effort surhumain qu'elle venait de déployer. Isabelle était assez petite pour son âge. Elle était également aussi large que haute avec un petit cou graisseux et un visage aux joues rebondies dans lesquelles se nichait un petit nez pointu et deux grands yeux bleus pâles. La seule chose dont elle était fière avec sa belle crinière blonde, douce comme de la soie. Grand-Mère ne tarissait pas d'éloges dessus, après tout, à part ses yeux, c'était bien la seule chose qui était jolie en elle. Elle décida de ne pas parler à son père des événement étranges qui l'entourait. Il aurait sûrement peur comme Francesco quand, alors qu'il s'était approchée d'elle d'une manière qui lui avait glacé les sangs, il s'était retrouvé à valdinguer jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Francesco, voilà aussi quelque chose dont elle ne devrait pas lui parler non plus. Elle ne l'avait pas dit au juge qui avait statué sur la garde, parce qu'elle savait que Maman l'aimait beaucoup même s'il semblait à Isabelle que les intentions qu'il avait eues à son égard étaient passibles d'une peine de prison. Mais il ne s'était plus approchée d'elle depuis ce jour. Ce qui avait réglé le problème plus ou moins à l'amiable.

Isabelle se dirigea vers sa chambre à pas lourds et lents. Une fois dedans, elle s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à pleurer. Elle ne s'était même pas retournée pour voir ce qu'elle avait fait à Milly, mais elle se rappelait très bien avoir souhaité lui arracher les ongles un à un. Isabelle ferma les yeux pour voir une fille se tenir les mains tandis qu'un ongle rose vif lui sautait au visage. Isabelle eut soudain une horrible envie de vomir. C'était toujours pareil, elle était en danger et elle se protégeait. Puis au fur et à mesure que certaines choses se répétaient, elles énervaient Isabelle. Et elle avait envie d'attaquer. Et elle attaquait. Mais elle ne savait pas comment soudain les cheveux se coupaient, les langues se bloquaient dans les palais sans que le chewing-gum dans la bouche de la victime n'y soit pour rien. Une fois, alors qu'elle courait, elle avait voulu tous les voir mourir sur place et un instant, elle avait cru voir une lueur verte devant ses yeux et ses poursuivants s'étaient arrêtés. Le lendemain, ils n'étaient pas venus en cours, mais le jour suivant, elle avait appris qu'ils avaient eu divers malaises et des maux de tête.

Toutes ces choses étranges qui se passaient autour d'Isabelle l'inquiétait. Parfois, elle avait envie de le dire à ses parents, ou aux professeurs pour qu'ils la croient folle et qu'ils la fassent interner dans une section spéciale et isolée où elle ne serait plus un danger pour personne. Peu importe que la victime « l'aie bien mérité » ou pas. A cause de ces événements, Isabelle n'avait que peu d'amis chez Maman, et encore, c'étaient plus des connaissances cordiales avec qui elle faisait ses devoirs et jouait parfois aux cartes. Et forcément, si elle commençait comme ça dès la troisième semaine chez Papa, ça n'allait pas aller. Mais après tout, l'année prochaine, il lui paierait certainement une école privée bien chère et elle pourrait tout recommencer à zéro.

Belle avait cru comprendre que Papa avait été dans une école privée dans laquelle il ne voudrait pas qu'elle aille. Lui ou quelqu'un de la famille. Belle avait été surprise en questionnant Grand-Mère sur ce sujet qu'elle nie avoir de la parenté. Mais c'était sûrement une querelle de famille. Les Dursley sont doués pour les querelles de famille, disait Maman...

Isabelle soupira et ferma ses yeux. Ils lui piquaient encore, mais ça allait. Elle n'irait pas à l'école pendant quelques jours. Papa ne serait certainement pas contre jusqu'à ce qu'il sache. D'ailleurs, elle entendit la porte claquer. Papa rentrait du travail. Mais, chose étrange, il n'était pas seul. Isabelle décida de se lever et d'écouter discrètement à la porte de la chambre.

-... worth m'ont appelé sur mon portable pour se plaindre d'Isabelle, disait Papa. Leur fille affirme qu'elle lui aurait arraché les ongles par la force de la pensée... Les parents n'y croient pas trop, mais imagine leur frayeur...

Déjà au courant ? Les nouvelles vont vite.

-... Et je pense que c'est du à une manifestation de tu-sais-quoi, continuait Papa.

Au couinement effrayé, qu'Isabelle reconnut comme appartenant à sa Grand-Mère Tunie, elle tendit plus l'oreille.

-Après tout... C'est dans la famille, quand même, non ?

-Je suppose que oui, fit Grand-Mère. Mais je n'en sais pas assez... Il faudrait demander conseil à l'autre...

L'Autre ? Serait-ce le fameux cousin germain renié par les Dursley parce qu'il n'aurait pas fréquenté la bonne école ? Isabelle continua d'écouter.

-Tu veux dire, que...

-Nous avons essayé de débarrasser l'Autre de ces choses. Mais nous avons échoué. Nous avons mis la tête dans le sable et nié quelque chose qui nous dérangeait et il en a horriblement souffert. Le Vieil Homme nous l'avait dit quand il est venu le chercher, tu te souviens ? Coupa Grand-Mère.

-Donc tu regrettes pour l'Autre ?

Silence. Isabelle entrouvrit un peu plus la porte et se faufila à quatre pattes dans l'ouverture en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible. Là, elle vit Grand-Mère, ses cheveux d'un blanc immaculé encadraient deux yeux d'un bleu pâle semblables à ceux d'Isabelle dans la couleur. C'était là que s'arrêtait la ressemblance entre la fillette et sa mère grand. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père, avec une poitrine précoce typiquement Paulson et une arcade sourcilière et une forme des yeux d'origine inconnue. Peut-être était-ce un héritage de l'Autre ? Après tout, c'est dans la famille, non ?

-Oui, je regrette, murmura enfin Grand-Mère en baissant la tête. Ton père ne regrettera jamais, parce qu'il ne s'est aliéné aucune soeur parce qu'elle avait des capacités qu'il n'avait pas.

Le mot capacité fit tilter Isabelle. Elle eut soudain peur de savoir le rapport entre l'Autre et ce qu'elle avait fait à Milly Wentworth. Ou le rapport entre l'Autre et la soeur de Grand-Mère... Dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'ailleurs.

-Je vais voir si je peux le contacter, dit Papa. Peut-être que si j'arrive à trouver un hibou ou leur Ministère, ce qui m'étonnerait, je pourrais contacter quelqu'un qui le connait. Après tout, à ce qu'il paraît, il est célèbre chez Eux...

Isabelle n'y comprenait plus rien, mais nota que son sentiment de culpabilité avait été évincé par cette conversation sans queue ni tête.

-J'enverrai une lettre à ces gens. Ils peuvent recevoir des lettres par la poste normale. Si ils peuvent par la suite transférer le message à l'Autre et qu'il nous répond, si possible sans ces hiboux et sans tenir compte de mes agissements à ton père et moi envers lui, peut-être que Belle aura un passage vers le monde des sorciers plus subtil que lorsque cet homme géant est venu démolir notre porte le jour de ses onze ans...

Le monde des sorciers ? Isabelle était tellement abasourdie, qu'elle s'assit sans aucune grâce aucune, provoquant une forte vibration du parquet et des escaliers qui alerta Papa et Grand-Mère. Ils la regardèrent d'un air effaré, tandis que des larmes coulaient de nouveau sur les grosses joues désormais rouges d'incompréhension, de peur et de colère. Sans plus un mot, Isabelle se leva et réintégra sa chambre en verrouillant la porte de l'intérieur.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Harry

**Isabelle Dursley**

**Disclaimer : **Ceci est un travail de fanfiction. Elle n'existe qu'à partir des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et de l'imagination de l'auteur. Tous les personnages, lieux et concepts utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Company. Les autres personnages comme Isabelle Dursley et Theodora Zabini sont issus de l'imagination de l'auteur de cette fanfiction. L'auteur ne sera aucunement rémunéré pour son travail et écrit ces lignes dans un but purement gratuit.

**Rating : **La lecture de cette fanfiction n'est pas conseillée aux enfants de moins de douze ans. Les lecteurs les plus jeunes doivent consulter leurs parents avant de se lancer dans la lecture de cette histoire.

**Chapitre 2 : Harry**

-PAPAAAAAAAA ! Hurla James. Y'A UN HIBOOOOUUUU DE POUDLARD POUR TOOOOOOIIII !!

-James, pourrais-tu la fermer, s'il te plaît ! S'écria Ginny Potter. Il y a des gens qui aimeraient un peu de calme dans leur vie, s'il te plaît !

La maison des Potter était un simple cottage en apparence extérieure, mais l'intérieur était une maison de sorcier moyen typique. La cuisine pouvait avoir l'air comme toutes les autres cuisines, si les ustensiles ne se lavaient pas tous seuls. Les livres de cuisine avaient des titres étranges tels que _Comment ensorceler votre fromage ?_ ou _L'Encyclopédie des Charmes Culinaires_. Le salon était quant à lui tout aussi banal, si l'on notait l'absence de télévision ou de consoles de jeux. A la place, il y avait une table d'échecs autour de laquelle une fillette de dix ans aux cheveux roux jouait contre son grand frère aux cheveux sombres, un canapé et une vieille radio sans fil qui diffusait une chanson d'un groupe baptisé les Bizarr' Sisters. Enfin, les chambres n'étaient pas toutes là quand Harry et Ginevra Potter aquérirent cette maison vingt ans plus tôt. En effet, à l'arrivée de chacun de leurs trois enfants, ils avaient ajouté une pièce à l'étage et tout cela par magie.

Harry Potter arriva dans le salon, où par la fenêtre, son fils aîné décrochait de la patte d'un hibou petit-duc une enveloppe qui, à son grand étonnement était en papier et non en parchemin, bien qu'elle porte le sceau familier de Poudlard, l'école des sorciers.

-C'est quoi, cette drôle de matière, demanda le jeune homme.

-C'est du papier, expliqua Harry. C'est sur ça que les Moldus écrivent. Avec des stylos.

-Avec des quoi ?!

-Regarde dans le dictionnaire Moldu dans ma chambre, fit Harry, trop intrigué pour avoir la patience de donner à ses enfants un cours d'étude des Moldus.

Bien que Harry aie une nette préférence pour le monde des Sorciers, il n'oubliait pas que la méconnaissance d'un monde ou d'un autre pouvait amener à de terribles préjugés. La guerre par laquelle lui et sa femme étaient passés il y a plus de vingt ans n'en était qu'un seul exemple côté sorcier et beaucoup plus loin, les Moldus et leurs chasses aux sorcières n'étaient pas complètement oubliés dans les livres d'Histoire des deux mondes...

Harry prit la feuille et s'étonna de sa texture. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tenu une feuille de papier, mais celle-ci était spéciale. Sans doute une nouvelle recette de pâte à papier, pensa-t-il. La feuille avait été doublement cachetée. Sur le devant, il y avait un timbre qui localisait le premier émetteur dans le Surrey. Son destinataire était « Quelqu'un à Poudlard qui transmettra ce courrier à Mr Harry James Potter ». L'arrière de l'enveloppe avait été recachetée avec le sceau de Poudlard après ouverture préalable.

Harry eut un lourd pressentiment. Il savait que sa Tante Pétunia avait déjà écrit à feu le Professeur Dumbledore et que sa missive avait été lue. Le bienveillant ancien Directeur de Poudlard avait pris sa plus belle plume pour lui refuser l'entrée à l'école de sorcellerie avec tact et gentillesse. Il savait également que tout courrier Moldu contenant trop de mots justes sur le Monde des Sorciers était ouvert et lu par des agents du Ministère de la Magie. Harry n'avait pas très envie de lire une lettre de sa Tante, mais si elle prenait la peine de lui écrire, sortant de sa bouderie vis à vis du Monde Magique, c'est que l'affaire était grave. Des Néo-Mangemorts seraient-ils remontés jusqu'à elle ou son cousin Dudley ? Probablement pas. Le courant Néo-Mangemort était très minoritaire, bien que fort surveillé.

-Y'a quelque chose qui va pas, Papa ? Demanda Lily Potter, levant les yeux de son jeu d'échecs

Lily Potter était la petite dernière de la famille. Elle avait les cheveux roux vénitien et, contrairement à ses frères, elle avait des yeux bleus très pâles qui lui rappelaient beaucoup Tante Pétunia. Aussi, Harry sourit et dit :

-C'est rien, tout ma Lily, juste une lettre que je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir.

-Elle est pas ensorcelée, au moins, s'inquiéta l'autre joueur d'échecs.

Albus Potter ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Il avait des cheveux auburn et des yeux verts en amande. Cependant, il ne portait pas de lunettes et n'avait pas les cheveux noirs de jais comme son père. L'aîné, James Potter qui regardait également son père, ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère avec son nez mutin, ses cheveux carotte et ses mâchoires puissantes dans son visage carré et sa petite taille compensée par une forte musculature.

-Non, non, dit Harry. Elle vient de ma Tante. Et je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse ensorceler une lettre, bien qu'elle ne s'en priverait pas si elle le pouvait ! Ajouta-t-il en riant.

Ses enfants se greffèrent à son rire. Mais ils savaient à quel point cette lettre était étrange. D'ailleurs Ginny vint pour prendre les épaules de son mari, le soutenir pendant que celui-ci ouvrait la lettre. Il passa la note griffonnée à la va-vite sur un bout de parchemin par le professeur Flitwick qui expliquait qu'il avait reçu ça et qu'il l'avait au plus vite faite parvenir par Hibou-Postal. Harry s'intéressa plutôt aux trois feuilles de papier que contenait l'enveloppe.

_Cher Harry,_

_Le « cher » n'est pas simplement rhétorique, il est sincère. Tu n'es pas Lily, tu n'es pas Severus, je n'aurais pas du me voiler la face. Constater mes erreurs me fait aujourd'hui m'inquiéter énormément de la situation de ta petite cousine..._

_Vois-tu, Dudley a eu une charmante petite fille. Elle lui ressemble beaucoup bien qu'elle aie hérité des yeux des Evans. Elle s'appelle Isabelle et a eu onze ans en janvier dernier. Dudley a été alerté sur son cas lorsqu'une élève s'est plainte d'avoir été agressée. Elle affirme qu'Isabelle est à l'origine des étranges panaris qu'elle a aux ongles en disant qu'elle les lui a arrachés par la force de la pensée. Lorsque j'ai essayé de lui parler, j'ai cru comprendre que ce genre d'incident n'était que le premier d'une longue liste qui l'avait motivée à changer de domicile, passant de la responsabilité de sa mère à celle de son père, qui avait pourtant perdu sa garde. _

_Bien que les incidents nous fassent penser qu'elle aie hérité des mêmes gènes que ta mère et toi, ces incidents sont beaucoup plus graves que lorsque tu t'es retrouvé sur le toit de l'école, lorsque tu as fait rétrécir le vieux pull de Dudley quand je tentais de te le faire enfiler ou bien même quand lors de l'anniversaire de ton cousin, tu as lâché un serpent sur lui. J'ai alors pensé que même pour vous, Isabelle pouvait éventuellement présenter un cas spécial de sorcière_ (ce mot était écrit si petit que Harry dut rapprocher la lettre de son nez pour le lire) _et j'ai décidé de t'écrire afin de te demander de l'aide. _

_Isabelle compte beaucoup pour Dudley et celui-ci est très angoissé à l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir un problème et de ne pouvoir l'aider et je suis dans le même état d'esprit. Au vu de son âge, je pense qu'elle va sûrement recevoir sa lettre cet été, mais Isabelle a récemment tenté de se tuer en se coupant les poignets. Elle va bien, mais je pense que quelqu'un doit la rassurer et ni Dudley, ni moi ne sommes en mesure de l'aider convenablement à cause de nos préjugés à votre encontre et ce malgré tout ce que je sais de votre monde. _

_Je t'en supplie, Harry. Viens nous aider. Je te laisse mon adresse ainsi que deux photographies d'Isabelle plus ou moins récentes. _

_Merci encore si tu as lu ces lignes avant de les avoir jetées au feu..._

_Petunia Dursley._

Harry fut étonné du sarcasme qui finissait la lettre, jurant abominablement avec le désespoir qui teintait son contenu. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux photos de sa cousine. Elle ressemblait effectivement beaucoup à son père, soupira-t-il intérieurement.

-Qui est-ce, demanda Ginny.

-La fille de mon cousin, grogna-t-il.

-Et alors, murmura-t-elle, pensant deviner à moitié.

-C'est une sorcière, laissa-t-il tomber.

Il y avait un silence affreux dans la maison Potter. Harry alla s'assoir sur le canapé entre son fils aîné et sa femme et se mit à réfléchir.

Dudley avait une fille. Cette fille était une sorcière. Ses pouvoirs étaient incontrôlables et souvent très agressifs et dangereux. Dudley et sa mère ne voulaient pas la faire souffrir et ne savaient pas quoi faire pour l'aider. La petite fille était tombée dans une dépression.

Harry était tiraillé entre l'envie de les laisser en plan et de les laisser se débrouiller en attendant qu'un membre du personnel de Poudlard vienne sonner à leur porte et le besoin d'aider cette petite fille désespérée qui ne lui avait rien fait, après tout et qui en plus était de sa famille. Pendant ce temps là, Ginny lisait la lettre à son tour, tandis que les enfants avaient choisi de continuer à jouer ou a lire _Le Quidditch à Travers les Âges_ en silence.

D'un côté, il avait très envie de retirer cette pauvre enfant des mains de Dudley. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de lui était l'au revoir cordial, presque affectueux qu'ils s'étaient donnés avant de se séparer, le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire. Mais, pour lui, il restait toujours quelque part le Dudley qui ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans rouler des mécaniques, ni réclamer un nouveau gadget à ses parents ou encore martyriser des gamins de dix ans parce qu'ils se sont assis sur la mauvaise balançoire...Mais aussi parce qu'il ne souhaite à personne ce qu'il a vécu enfant. Et d'un autre côté, d'après Tante Petunia, Dudley tenait vraiment à (Quel était son nom, déjà ?) Isabelle et lui-même était bien placé pour savoir qu'avoir un enfant changeait radicalement la vie d'un homme... Surtout les petites filles.

Harry sentit des regards se poser sur lui. Il vit d'abord les yeux marron-verts de son fils aîné. Puis il se tourna vers le benjamin, qui de ses yeux verts émeraude, lui rappelait tellement l'image de sa mère telle qu'il avait pu la voir sur les photos... Puis enfin, il regarda sa petite fille. Sa petite Lily et ses yeux bleus si pâles. Il regarda encore la photo de la petite Isabelle. Puis il se leva et alla chercher un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre.

* * *

_Merci de votre curiosite. Cest un minimum dinteret. Desolee pour le manque daccents mais je suis en Finlande aussi posterai-je les chapitres chapitres deja ecrits mais sans pouvoir avancer. Il y a deja quelques chapitres de prets. _

_Merci a **Basmoka** et **Lyane de Rivesen** pour leurs reviews._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Lily

**Disclaimer : **Ceci est un travail de fanfiction. Elle n'existe qu'à partir des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et de l'imagination de l'auteur. Tous les personnages, lieux et concepts utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Company. Les autres personnages comme Isabelle Dursley et Theodora Zabini sont issus de l'imagination de l'auteur de cette fanfiction. L'auteur ne sera aucunement rémunéré pour son travail et écrit ces lignes dans un but purement gratuit.

**Rating : **La lecture de cette fanfiction n'est pas conseillée aux enfants de moins de douze ans. Les lecteurs les plus jeunes doivent consulter leurs parents avant de se lancer dans la lecture de cette histoire.

**Chapitre 3 : Lily**

Grand-Mère était tout de suite montée voir sa petite Isabelle, bien sûr. Mais Isabelle ne la regarda pas, tournant son regard obstiné et inexpressif vers le plafond. Voyant que rien de ce qu'elle disait n'avait d'effet sur la petite fille, Grand-Mère appela Papa. Mais celui-ci, en tentant d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'Autre ne fit que renforcer la thèse d'Isabelle.

Il y avait un endroit où l'on mettait les gens comme elle. Un monde. Un monde pour les gens dangereux afin qu'ils ne blessent pas les gens normaux. On les repérait dès qu'ils étaient jeunes et quand ils avaient onze ans, on les emmenait loin de leur famille pour les contenir. Il y avait même un ministère pour ça. Et quand ces sorciers se cachaient pour pas qu'on les attrape, ils envoyaient l'artillerie lourde en envoyant des agents très forts qui vous enlevaient pour toujours... Mais si elle blessait encore quelqu'un malgré les précautions ? Soudain, sa culpabilité revenait. Elle entendait Milly Wentworth hurler. Elle la voyait avec ses copines faire une ronde autour d'elle en hurlant « espèce de sale sorcière ! »...

Isabelle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir ou non de se réveiller à l'hôpital avec un bandage d'une propreté immaculée au poignet. Quand le psy vient la voir, elle se contenta de rester silencieuse et de le regarder fixement, en essayant de ne pas avoir de sentiments, de ne pas penser. Elle ne voulait blesser personne. Plus jamais.

Elle resta plusieurs jours à l'hôpital. Papa venait la voir tous les jours. Maman aussi. Mais elle fit l'erreur d'amener Francesco avec elle la deuxième fois. Le Latin Lover de Mary-Jane Paulson n'avait pas l'air d'être là de son plein gré et le poignet bandé de Maman semblait en être la raison. Elle avait sûrement eut besoin de lui pour conduire.

Isabelle ne sut plus contrôler ses émotions. Rien que la vue de l'homme et de son sourire fait de centaines de dents blanches lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle aurait voulu qu'il paye. Elle aurait du dire au juge que Francesco était un salaud de pédophile qui lui avait plusieurs fois fait des avances. Mais il aurait croupi en prison, alors qu'Isabelle voulait le voir souffrir. Elle voulait lui planter ses ongles dans sa chair pour lui faire mal, tenir son cœur dans sa main pour le presser lentement et...

Lorsque Francesco s'effondra à terre, Isabelle reprit son souffle et se mit à gémir. Papa regarda Isabelle et malgré la peur que sa fille lisait dans ses yeux, il prit la main de son enfant en lui disant des « ne t'inquiète pas, ne t'inquiète pas Belle... » Mais Isabelle ne le croyait pas. Elle se leva tant bien que mal, lâcha la main de son père, qui, déboussolé, effrayé par ce qu'il savait être l'œuvre de sa fille, resta immobile à la regarder partir tandis que son ex-femme criait des « Francesco, mon amoooouuur ! » et que des médecins affluaient dans la pièce pour s'occuper de lui.

Isabelle, dans sa chemise de nuit qui la boudinait, s'arrêta devant la maternité. Un moment, elle observa par la vitre les nouveaux-nés. En temps normal, elle les aurait trouvés tellement mignons. Mais maintenant, elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait partir. Elle ne voulait plus blesser de gens. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, ses pieds nus traînant sur le carrelage froid et aseptisé de l'hôpital. Puis elle s'immobilisa. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle n'osait pas se retourner. Elle ne voulait pas d'autre blessé.

-T'es perdue ? Demanda la voix.

A la première écoute, Isabelle identifia la voix à une fille. Une fille assez jeune, sûrement du même âge qu'elle.

-Si t'es pas perdue, moi si. Je cherche l'accueil. Mon Papa m'a dit de rester là bas, mais je voulais voir les bébés mol... Les bébés...

Isabelle se retourna doucement pour regarder la fille. Elles faisaient exactement la même taille, si ce n'est que l'autre était mince. Elle avait des cheveux d'un roux clair avec de jolis reflets dorés et même une mèche blonde juste derrière l'oreille. Elle avait un doux visage ovale aux joues minces, bien que les rondeurs enfantines s'y notent très bien. Elle avait également un petit nez mutin et deux grands yeux pâles en amande qui rappelaient quelque chose à Belle.

Isabelle éclaircit sa gorge. Elle n'avait plus parlé depuis une bonne semaine, il était étrange pour elle de s'entendre à nouveau.

-Je suis perdue aussi, dit-elle.

-Ah ! Okay ! Ben, on peut essayer de retrouver notre chemin ensemble. Il est super grand cet hôpital, avoua la fillette. J'ai déjà été dans un hôpital avant, y'avait bien cinq étage et bonne dizaine d'ailes, mais celui-là il est encore pire. En plus, j'y vois pas très bien, donc je peux pas lire les panneaux. Ma maman m'a dit qu'elle me... Qu'elle m'emmènerait euh... Là où on achète les lunettes, tu sais...

La fillette avait l'air un peu gênée. Comme si elle essayait de dire quelque chose sans le dire.

-Enfin bref, je m'appelle Lily, fit la fillette. Et toi ?

Isabelle hésita. Elle n'avait pas l'air de la prendre à partie sur son physique. Elle lui avait demandé son vrai prénom au lieu de l'appeler « Moby Dick »...

-Isabelle.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme si tout d'un coup, elle venait de se rappeler qu'Isabelle était une grande actrice de cinéma aux douze Oscars.

-C'est toi, Isabelle Dursley ?

-Oui, fit Isabelle, dans un grognement intrigué.

Lily ferma la bouche.

-Le mieux, ce serait qu'on trouve mon Papa, d'abord. Il m'a dit qu'il devait voir le tien avant de te voir et de te parler de...

Elle se stoppa en plein discours...

-De ce qui t'arrive...

Isabelle baissa les yeux. Ça y'est, on venait la chercher pour l'emmener dans cette école pour sorciers... Pour fous. Elle ne reverrait plus Papa, ni Maman, ni Grand-Mère... Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était sur le point de pleurer. Pleurer devant une inconnue dont le père travaillait à protéger les gens normaux...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lily. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Isabelle ne répondit pas. Elle essuya ses yeux et grogna un « j'pleurepô » quasiment inintelligible. Elle vit Lily regarder autour d'elle à la recherche de personnes pouvant les entendre et se mit à chuchoter.

-Tu sais, faut pas avoir honte d'être une sorcière. C'est génial. On fait voler des choses, on peut monter sur des balais et jouer au Quidditch. C'est le sport préféré des sorciers. C'est trop génial ! Tu peux aussi faire plein d'autres trucs cools. Papa m'a dit que son parrain, son père et son professeur de Métamorphose étaient des Animagus. Faut être super fort en Métamorphose pour en être un. En fait, ils pouvaient se transformer en animaux. Mon Grand-Père c'était un cerf. Le parrain de mon Papa c'était un chien, un très beau chien noir, à ce qu'il parait. Moi j'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard pour apprendre à faire léviter les objets. Mais on aura nos lettres qu'en juillet...

Isabelle leva le nez vers elle.

-Tu es une... une...

-Ouais ! Fit Lily en bombant son petit torse plat comme ses frères.

-Et t'as jamais peur de blesser quelqu'un ? Demanda Isabelle.

-Et bien, la première fois que ma magie s'est manifestée, mon frère m'avait pris des frites dans mon assiette. Je lui ai dit de se crever un œil avec et la frite a lévité dans son œil, ricana-t-elle. C'était drôle. Ça m'a fait un peu peur mais ça m'a pas inquiétée parce que mes parents étaient là.

Isabelle aurait bien voulu être comme Lily avec des parents sorciers. Ils l'auraient sans doute plus aidée que Papa et Grand-Mère. Ainsi donc, elle allait aller dans une école pour contrôler sa magie ?... Sa magie... Elle n'était pas mauvaise ? Et elle n'allait pas aller dans un asile, mais dans une école...

-Belle ! S'écria une voix.

Isabelle était un peu consolée de voir que le regard de Papa était rempli de soulagement quand il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Isabelle pleura sur son épaule massive. Mais ce n'étaient pas des larmes douloureuses. Sans la soulager complètement, ces larmes emportaient beaucoup de craintes. Papa la porta comme il le faisait quand elle était petite. Par dessus son épaule, Isabelle put voir un homme derrière lui. De taille moyenne, il avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et des lunettes rondes sur ses yeux verts. Et elle sentit que c'était un sorcier.

* * *

_Voilaaaa !!_

_Jetais en finlande trois semaine... Que dis-je... Je rentre de Finlande demain aussi je voulais vous remercier de votre patience en publiant ce chapitre qui etait reste bien au chaud dans ma cle usb ^^_

_Merci a _**Ellie Evans** _pour ses encouragements, ainsi qua_ **Lyane de Rivesen** _et_ **DR Ciboulette**.

_Je compte publier tant que jai des chapitres, ce sera donc assez irregulier. Mon autre histoire, LAutre Femme est une annexe de cette fiction. Le pairing est HGSS et cest une fiction courte presque terminee detre publiee et complete bien au chaud sur ma cle (mais lepilogue est a ma maison en France ^^)_

_Jespere vous publier un chapitre la semaine prochaine vu que jaurai le Net chez mon petit ami (Fuck Free qui ne donne pas a UPS toutes les infos quon lui a donné : Lentreprise de livraison fait donc retention du colis parce quils ne savent pas si on a un interphone ou un digicode... Ca fait deux mois quon attend cette putain de freebox ^o^)_

_Bref merci beaucoup jespere que vous serez content. On reverra Maman plus tard, jadore ce personnage, elle me rappelle öon pere avec la vindicativite de ma belle mere _ ^^

Yngvildr the Voracious


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'Autre

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est un travail de fanfiction. Elle n'existe qu'à partir des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et de l'imagination de l'auteur. Tous les personnages, lieux et concepts utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Company. Les autres personnages comme Isabelle Dursley et Theodora Zabini sont issus de l'imagination de l'auteur de cette fanfiction. L'auteur ne sera aucunement rémunéré pour son travail et écrit ces lignes dans un but purement gratuit.

**Rating :** La lecture de cette fanfiction n'est pas conseillée aux enfants de moins de douze ans. Les lecteurs les plus jeunes doivent consulter leurs parents avant de se lancer dans la lecture de cette histoire.

**Chapitre 4 : L'Autre**

Lorsque Papa avait daigné la reposer sur le sol, l'Autre, car Isabelle ne pouvait pas imaginer que ce ne fut pas lui, était venu lui serrer la main.

-Salut, Isabelle, je m'appelle Harry Potter.

Isabelle l'avait prise, ses yeux encore rouges, sa minuscule main potelée dans la grande main du sorcier. Elle avait ressenti comme un picotement, puis entendu des chuchotements. Elle avait eu peur, et donc s'était doucement reculée à la fin du contact physique. Ses yeux levés vers l'Autre, elle avait tenté de paraître de marbre, sans succès car l'Autre soupira.

-Ce serait mieux qu'on aille chez toi, Dud, fit-il. Il faut qu'on le dise aussi à sa mère, elle a le droit de savoir.

Arrivés chez Papa, Isabelle fut soulagée de voir que Maman avait laissé Francesco à l'hôpital. Dans le salon, elle s'assit sur un fauteuil le plus loin possible de Papa et de l'Autre. Lily s'assit sur le canapé et Isabelle décida de faire de même. Papa vint la serrer dans ses bras, s'asseyant tout près d'elle. Puis l'Autre commença à parler.

-D'abord, pour Mrs Paulson, puisque vous n'êtes pas au courant, autant le faire tout de suite. Je suis le cousin de votre ex-mari et je suis un sorcier.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il sortit de la poche arrière de son jean un long bâton de bois sombre et le pointa vers le cendrier sur la table basse. D'un coup, il se transforma en une magnifique fleur.

Isabelle ne put s'empêcher d'être étonnée. Elle n'avait forcément jamais vu de manifestation contrôlée de magie. Lily lui décocha un beau sourire. L'Autre lui lança un regard attendrissant et continua :

-Isabelle votre fille et la mienne, Lily, sont également des sorcières. De très jeunes sorcières non instruites dans leur art.

Le visage de Maman qui était d'abord étonné se décomposa petit à petit au fur et à mesure que l'Autre expliquait ce qu'était le monde des sorciers, l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

-Isabelle va recevoir une lettre dans quelques mois. Ce sera son passeport vers ce monde qui sera le sien. Elle pourra aisément passer de l'un à l'autre. Ce ne sont pas deux dimensions opposées. Elle viendra vous voir pendant les vacances...

-Non, fit Maman.

Maman avait le visage très pâle et la lèvre supérieure moite. Isabelle reconnut l'incrédulité et la colère qu'elle contenait.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas ma fille. Je suis sûre que cela peut se soigner, nous l'emmèneront voir un médecin, fit Maman d'une voix rauque.

L'Autre éclata de rire. Papa prit la relève.

-Harry est mon cousin, Mary-Jane. Quand ses parents sont morts, il est venu vivre chez nous. Eux-aussi pensaient qu'ils pouvaient le guérir. Non seulement on ne peut pas guérir de cela, mais en plus, ce n'est pas une maladie, quand on apprend à la contrôler correctement.

L'Autre fit apparaître de petits pliages de cocotes en papier et les fit doucement voleter dans le salon. Lily avait l'air émerveillée par l'enchantement et Isabelle le regardait également avec intérêt.

-Dudley, merci beaucoup, dit l'Autre.

Maman regardait les cocotes voleter avec des yeux de plus en plus écarquillés. Elle murmurait quelque chose comme des « c'est pas normal... c'est pas normal... » tout en essayant de contenir son anxiété et sa colère. Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour ignorer les cocotes et dit :

-Je persiste à penser que ce n'est rien, Isabelle a juste besoin d'être encadrée...

-Exactement, dit Harry. Mais personne chez les Moldus ne pourra vous aider à faire autre chose que d'enfermer votre fille avec une camisole, un bandeau sur les yeux et un bâillon... Mais Poudlard lui permettra de s'épanouir, de trouver des amis comme elle, puis quand elle sera grande, une profession qui lui permettront d'utiliser ses talents. Ne l'enfermez pas dans un monde qui ne lui convient pas, acheva-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur et un charlatan, s'écria Maman. Je veux voir où sont les ficelles, Dudley.

-Ce n'est pas un tour de prestidigitateur, fit Harry d'un ton sec.

Sa mâchoire était fermée, ses yeux verts étaient sévères. Isabelle attendait que les adultes finissent, ainsi que Lily. Papa n'osait plus piper mot... Et l'Autre et Maman se disputaient.

-Oh que si je le crois ! Cria Maman. Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur. Vous et votre cousin tentez de complètement soustraire Isabelle à ma garde ! Mais je vais vous dire que je vais vous envoyer mon avocat pour vous coller un putain de procès au c...

-BLOCLANG ! S'écria L'Autre, d'un ton excédé en pointant son morceau de bois vers Maman.

Celle-ci sembla prise de tétanie. Elle ouvrait la bouche, mais seuls des sons aigus en sortaient. Isabelle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que sa langue était collée à son palais.

La magie ne servait donc pas forcément qu'à faire de belles choses. C'était pour cela qu'elle pouvait blesser les gens. Le monde des sorciers n'est sans doute pas plus rose que le monde sans magie. Sans doute des gens ont-ils utilisé leur magie à des fins de destruction... Est-ce que les sorciers sont engagés dans le conflit sino-américain ? Ont-ils fait la Guerre de l'Or Noir de 2013 ? Évidemment, non. Les sorciers n'avaient sûrement pas besoin de pétrole... Ou alors, justement, avaient-ils leurs propres conflits ? Leur propre histoire, leurs propres morts ? Leurs propres héros...

Isabelle regarda l'Autre et repensa à ce qu'avait dit Grand-Mère. « Il est célèbre chez eux. ». Et en voyant cet homme, plutôt petit, plutôt mince, mais au regard de pierre sous ses lunettes rondes et ses cheveux en bataille, ses rides... Elle ne le voyait pas autrement qu'en héros de guerre.

L'Autre attendit quelques minutes, laissant passer une crise d'hystérie de Maman dans le silence complet du reste de l'assemblée avant de remuer négligemment sa baguette.

-Si vous voulez me fouiller, pour vérifier que je n'ai pas de colle cyanoacrylate sur moi, ironisa-t-il.

Maman n'émettait plus un son. Elle se précipita sur Isabelle, l'attrapant par le bras violemment.

-Viens Belle, on s'en va loin de ces gens, fit-elle d'une voix précipitée.

Isabelle dit :

-Non.

Un non d'une voix aiguë, mais un non ferme. Maman en fut abasourdie. Jamais Isabelle ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton, encore moins dans des instants aussi dramatiques.

-Je refuse de les voir te soustraire à moi, on rentre à la maison !

-Non, s'écria Isabelle.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait peur. Elle ne pouvait pas aller chez Maman. Pas tant que Francesco serait dans les parages. Elle sentit soudain quelque chose gonfler dans le creux de sa poitrine.

-Isabelle, ne fais pas de scène...

-Madame, intervint Lily d'une petite voix polie. Je crois que ce serait bien, s'il vous plaît que vous laissiez Isabelle.

La grosse fillette essayait de contenir le poids qui s'alourdissait dans sa poitrine. Elle sentait que si elle lâchait, quelque chose de très mauvais allait arriver. L'Autre n'intervenait pas, Papa regardait la scène avec appréhension. Maman n'écouta pas l'avertissement de Lily.

-Ton père peut faire ce qu'il souhaite de ton éducation, dit-elle, je m'occupe de celle de ma fille...

-Vous voulez dire, celle qu'elle n'aura qu'à partir du premier septembre prochain à son entrée dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ? Ironisa Harry.

-Vous, fermez-là, s'exclama Maman d'une voix très haut perchée. Isabelle, viens, tout de suite !

-Non ! Répéta Isabelle, criant tout d'un coup, sous la pression désormais si insupportable qu'elle lui donnait la nausée.

-Mais pourquoi ?! Cria Maman à son tour.

Isabelle restait tétanisée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait peur que Maman aie le cœur brisé en apprenant que Francesco l'avait approchée parce qu'elle avait une petite fille, mais aussi qu'elle ne la croie pas, pensant que cette idée avait été mise dans sa tête par Papa ou l'Autre. Cette anxiété était décuplée par la peur de lâcher quelque chose qui blesserait quelqu'un. Il n'y avait que des gens qu'elle aimait dans la pièce, elle ne voulait plus faire du mal.

-Si tu n'as pas de raison valable, je t'emmène avec moi, de gré ou de force !

Et pour illustrer son exemple, Maman resserra sa poigne sur le bras d'Isabelle et lui tourna violemment le poignet et la porta jusqu'à ses épaules. Mary-Jane Paulson était haltérophile à ses heures, souvenir d'un vieux club de collège et souleva aisément les soixante quinze kilos d'Isabelle. La torsion violente et le poids que subit le poignet d'Isabelle fit se rompre les os, tandis que la petite fille criait. Papa se leva alors ainsi que l'Autre. Mais Isabelle avait déjà relâché sa magie.

Une grande lumière blanche illumina la mère et la fille. Maman hurla et lâcha soudain la main d'Isabelle, la faisant lourdement tomber au sol. Maman la suivit, s'étalant de tout son long sur le ventre, inconsciente.

Lily s'était éloignée instinctivement pour se protéger. Papa était complètement affolé et ses petits yeux porcins se lançaient dans tous les coins, comme s'il avait peut d'être frappé par la foudre également. L'Autre s'était directement accroupi au dessus de Maman afin de faire des gestes de baguette magique dans sa direction. Il leva les yeux vers Lily et lui dit :

-Prend ton miroir et appelle Maman, lui dit-il. Dis lui de contacter immédiatement Ste Mangouste nous avons absolument besoin d'une aide médicale le plus vite possible.

Lily, affolée sortit de sous son t-shirt un pendentif brillant d'une lueur argentée et appela

-Maman ! Maman !

Et le pendentif, prenant une lueur orangée, répondit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ? » demanda une voix de femme profonde et apaisante.

-On a une moldue blessée, il faut que Ste Mangouste nous envoie un Médicomage de toute urgence !

« On fait ça tout de suite, ma chérie... MICHAEL ! APPELLE STE MANGOUSTE POUR HARRY !! »

Après quelques minutes, un grand « CRACK ! » se fit entendre et deux hommes en robes d'un vert criard se penchaient déjà sur Maman.

Isabelle s'était retirée dans un coin du salon, se cachant tant bien que mal derrière la commode. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait envie de hurler. Elle avait envie de hurler « Maman, pardonne moi ! » mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Se dire qu'elle avait potentiellement tué sa mère était insupportable, mais cette idée ne faisait pas que des allers et retours dans sa têtes, elle s'imprimait, elle se fixait en lettre rouges dégoulinant devant ses yeux comme du sang. Doucement, elle se mit à sangloter. Puis doucement, elle ouvrit les vannes et se mit à pleurer, à hurler, à taper du poing sur le sol, avec celui qui ne lui faisait pas mal. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas pu se retenir ? Pourquoi avait elle lâché ?

Une petite main se fit sentir sur son épaule. Une petite main timide, mais une petite main bienveillante et pleine d'amour. Lily s'assit à côté d'Isabelle, attendant qu'elle se calme. Puis quand les deux fillettes furent assises en tailleur sur le sol, elle l'entoura de ses petits bras autant qu'elle le pouvait.

-Ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre son sang-froid, dit simplement Lily. Quand on a peur, quand on est en colère...

-J'ai senti ma magie, en moi, sanglota Isabelle. Je l'ai sentie qui grossissait et j'essayais de la retenir et puis... Elle m'a fait mal...

-C'est normal, dit Lily. Tu peux pas tout le temps de contrôler alors quand tu fais un effort et que quelque chose te déconcentre... C'est comme faire la vaisselle et écouter la radio en même temps...

L'Autre et les deux médecins se tournèrent vers elles.

-Alors, fit l'un des Médicomages. On s'est fait bobo au poignet ? Aller, donne moi ton bras, ajouta-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Belle hésita. Mais Lily l'encouragea.

-T'inquiètes pas, c'est plus rapide qu'un plâtre et ça gratte pas !

Alors Isabelle tendit son bras. Son poignet était rouge et gonflé. Il lui lançait douloureusement. Le Médicomage fit quelques mouvements de baguette autour de la blessure et soudain, le poignet se dégonfla avec un bruit de ballon de baudruche qui se vide d'air. La main d'Isabelle était comme avant. Et ça ne faisait plus mal.

Isabelle regarda son poignet avec un air d'incrédulité douloureux. On peut guérir les gens avec la magie... Isabelle voulut à ce moment de tout son cœur et de toute son âme aller à Poudlard. Elle voulait devenir médecin. Elle voulait tout faire pour que sa magie guérisse le monde entier... Si jamais elle arrivait à la contrôler... Mais n'avait elle pas presque réussi tout à l'heure ?

L'Autre lui tendit la main.

-Allez, lève-toi, regarde ta Maman, elle va bien.

Isabelle se pencha sur le visage de sa mère. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement.

-Ton Papa va s'occuper d'elle, dit l'Autre. Il a deux mots à te dire, ma Belle.

Isabelle se tourna vers Papa tandis que l'Autre et Lily disaient au revoir aux Médicomages.

Papa avait l'air anxieux et son regard était devenu complètement fou. Cela la conforta dans l'idée qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas du tout la magie. Puis il respira très fort, déglutit et s'accroupit devant sa fille.

-Isabelle... Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Même mes parents je ne les ai jamais aimés comme ça. Je t'aime parce que tu es ma petite fille que j'adore. Tu es si belle ma petite.

Isabelle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle l'avait toujours plus ou moins su, mais Papa ne l'avait jamais dit, sinon en lui offrant un iPhone NextGen et un forfait illimité soirs et week-ends très cher en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Et là, il avouait ses sentiments. Ça avait l'air d'être douloureux...

-Mais, j'ai tellement de mauvais souvenirs avec Harry, que je ne peux pas te garder auprès de moi. Je veux t'aider, mais je ne peux pas. Quand tu iras à l'école, on se reverra pendant les vacances, hein. Mais aujourd'hui, tu vas déménager. Tu vas aller chez Oncle Harry. Lui il peut mieux t'encadrer pour t'aider à te contrôler. Ici, y'a plein de gens comme nous, tu risquerait de te faire découvrir et... Je me connais, si tu n'avais pas été ma fille, j'aurais fait comme tous tes camarades qui se moquaient de toi, parce que j'étais comme eux à votre âge. Et je ne veux pas que tu souffres de ça... Je... Je sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire...

-Si je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Papa, fit Isabelle, de nouveau en larmes.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'est parce qu'elle était émue. Elle était émue que Papa lui dise tout ça avec sa maladresse habituelle dès qu'il s'agissait de sentiments. Ils se jetèrent dans leurs bras dans une grande étreinte d'amour. Une vraie étreinte. Isabelle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Maman n'avait qu'une idée, la posséder. Avoir un enfant à elle. Papa avait eu une fille, ça l'avait déboussolé alors il avait décidé de l'aimer. Pas de la posséder. Juste de l'aimer et de la rendre heureuse.

Pendant que dans un « CRACK ! » sonore, les Médicomages prenaient congé, L'Autre et Lily redescendaient de la chambre d'Isabelle avec une valise, lévitant dans les airs.

-On a pris tous tes vêtements, dit Lily. On a laissé tout ce qui est écléctronitique parce que ça marche pas dans les endroits où y'a trop de magie, mais on t'a pris tes peluches, et tous les autres trucs qui pouvaient te servir. Tu ferais mieux de monter, voir si on a rien oublié ou si y'a un objet que tu veux absolument prendre.

Isabelle monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Là, elle prit l'iPhone NextGen. Comme ça, elle pourra demander à aller dans un endroit sans magie pour appeler Papa.

Elle n'avait aucun remord à quitter la maison. Elle s'en allait pour un autre monde...

* * *

_Merci encore pour vos reviews, la seule rémunération de l'auteur et la plus belle !_

_Je ne voudrais pas gâcher l'histoire mais pour répondre à _**khalie**_, je me dois de lui dire qu'il sera impossible pour Dudley de lier toute relation avec Harry. De toute façon, de mon point vue, c'est complètement absurde, tant Dudley est effrayé par la magie. A l'exception de sa fille, Dudley est impossible de voir l'humain derrière le sorcier, et encore... Il a très peur d'Isabelle, au moins autant qu'il l'aime. Quant à _**Caprice K**_... OULAAAAAA ! "L'esprit des bouquins"... Euh... Merci je suis très flattée hein ^^''''' mais je suis contente que tu dises cela car si je suis une adepte de certains pairings et plots inhabituels (comme le SS/HG et ce n'est qu'un exemple ^^), je suis très attachée à l'univers des bouquins et à la psychologie initiale des personnages, même si parfois ils évoluent dans mes fics (Voir _L'Autre Femme_)_

_Pour répondre à la question du rythme de parution, je n'en ai aucune idée. En quelques jours j'ai écrit pas mal de chapitres donc je pense que ça va aller au rythme de mon écriture. Cependant, j'en suis à peine au premier quart de l'histoire. Car _Isabelle Dursley _ne raconte pas que la première année d'Isabelle, mais quasiment sa vie. (Promis, une ellipse temporelle entre la fin du gros problème et le "Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" ^^'')_

_Merci également à _**Arisir**_ et _**DR Ciboulette**_. _

_Yngvildr the Voracious  
_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Theodora

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est un travail de fanfiction. Elle n'existe qu'à partir des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et de l'imagination de l'auteur. Tous les personnages, lieux et concepts utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Company. Les autres personnages comme Isabelle Dursley et Theodora Zabini sont issus de l'imagination de l'auteur de cette fanfiction. L'auteur ne sera aucunement rémunéré pour son travail et écrit ces lignes dans un but purement gratuit.

**Rating :** La lecture de cette fanfiction n'est pas conseillée aux enfants de moins de douze ans. Les lecteurs les plus jeunes doivent consulter leurs parents avant de se lancer dans la lecture de cette histoire.

**Chapitre 5 : Theodora**

Isabelle s'était mise à l'appeler Oncle Harry. Elle aimait beaucoup sa maison. Un joli cottage à la lisière d'un bois avec un grand champs devant, parfait pour jouer au Quidditch, d'après Lily. L'intérieur de la maison manquait du mobilier habituel tel que la télévision, la console de jeu et le sound system 5.1 mais ça ne lui manquait absolument pas. Elle aimait la sobriété du salon, la vieille radio, le plateau d'échecs, James sans cesse vautré sur le canapé à lire Quidditch magazine. Elle aimait jouer aux échecs avec Albus et courir dans le champ avec Lily. Puis, elle parlait avec Tante Ginny qui lui expliquait le monde des sorciers, son histoire, Poudlard et le Ministère de la Magie. James lui avait prêté Le Quidditch à Travers les Âges et elle avait lu avec Albus la nouvelle version révisée et illustré des Bêtes Fabuleuses du Monde Magique. Cependant, elle voyait assez peu Oncle Harry, en fait. Tante Ginny lui avait parlé de son métier. Les Aurors, ces agents spéciaux qui chassaient les mages noirs devaient être encore très occupés à retrouver les Mangemorts manquants. Tante Ginny avait cependant plus de temps libre. Elle était consultante au Département des Jeux et des Sports Magiques en parallèle à une carrière dans le club des Harpies de Holyhead. D'ailleurs, Isabelle pensait qu'ils parlaient beaucoup de Quidditch chez les Potter. Quand elle demanda à Tante Ginny pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas passer une seconde sans en parler, elle répondit :

-Tout simplement parce que c'est le seul vrai sport que nous avons, dit elle. De plus, je pense que nous devrions se lancer quelques Souaffles, à l'occasion, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent le lendemain. De la famille était arrivée à l'occasion des vacances de Pâques. Il y avait plein de Mrs Weasley partout, aussi Isabelle conclut que Ginny était la seule fille d'une grande fratrie. Elle aimait beaucoup entendre Oncle Ronald et Tante Hermione se chamailler, elle aimait beaucoup moins Oncle Bill et Tante Fleur parce qu'ils passaient leur temps à se regarder dans les yeux. Une de leurs nombreuses filles était venue avec eux, les autres prétextant des rendez-vous avec divers petits amis. Victoire, quant à elle, était attirée par un jeune garçon aux cheveux tantôt bleus, tantôt rouges et qui s'appelait Theodore Lupin. Isabelle avait cru comprendre que Ted était le fils d'amis d'Oncle Harry et qu'ils étaient morts peu après sa naissance... Ainsi qu'un projet secret de mariage était prévu entre Victoire Weasley et Ted Lupin ! Il y avait encore Oncle Georges, le grand célibataire, mutilé par la guerre. Un homme nostalgique et rêveur qui, cependant revenait à la vie dès que ses neveux lui parlaient. Il distribuait des bonbons et faisait des blagues hilarantes. Son exact opposé, Oncle Percy, était quant à lui d'un sérieux et d'un guindé atrocement insupportable.

Avec Hugo et Rose, les enfants de Ronald et Hermione, ça faisait beaucoup de gens au Cottage. Et encore, Isabelle n'avait pas vu tous les frères de Tante Ginny.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci approchait avec une brassée de balais et une lourde boîte lévitant devant elle.

-Prêts pour un petit match de Quidditch ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Isabelle regarda d'un œil sceptique le vieux balai que Tante Ginny lui prêta.

-C'est le balai sur lequel j'ai joué au collège, lui dit-elle. Il a bien vingt-cinq ans, mais il est encore valable, ajouta-t-elle voyant que la blonde n'était toujours pas rassurée. On va faire les équipes ! Ron ! Et Georges ! Vous êtes les capitaines !

Ron choisit Hugo son fils dans son équipe en tant qu'Attrapeur, Fleur, James et Tante Ginny en tant que Poursuiveurs ainsi que Ted et Bill comme batteurs.

Georges prit donc Lily comme Attrapeuse, Tante Hermione en tant que Gardienne, Victoire, Albus et Rose en tant que Poursuiveurs... Et Percy comme arbitre.

Isabelle avait un peu peur. Oncle Georges lui dit qu'il n'aurait qu'à le seconder en lui disant où était le Cognard. Comme c'était la première fois qu'elle volait, il l'accompagna dans les airs pour son tour d'essai.

-Comme ça, reste bien droite ! Oui, c'est bien ! Maintenant, monte plus haut ! Bravo ! Maintenant, c'est primordial que tu saches voler avec juste une main sur ton balai. On verra plus tard pour les deux mains... Attention ! Il faut que tu te diriges avec les genoux ! Bravo ! Ah ! Ma petite Isa ! T'as un don pour voler, ma Belle !

Et en effet, Isabelle se sentait étonnamment bien dans les airs, malgré ses appréhensions antérieures. Elle apprit rapidement à faire quelques manœuvres comme les virages en épingles, les chandelles ou les piqués un peu brusques sous la surveillance attentive d'Oncle Georges.

Puis le match commença. Isabelle s'amusait comme une petite folle. Oncle Georges la laissa approcher d'un Cognard et le lancer une fois, mais pas deux. Il faisait très attention à ce qu'elle se sente bien.

-Ma sœur a menacé de me tuer, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, avoua-t-il avec un soupir faussement dramatique.

Isabelle rit. Au dessus d'eux, Lily et son cousin faisaient de grands cercles pour repérer le Vif d'Or. Et soudain, Lily plongea droit sur le sol. Ni elle ni son cousin n'étaient des novices sur un balai. Ils se dirigeaient droit vers le Vif qu'Isabelle aperçut également, battant de l'aile, narguant ses poursuivants. Hugo et Lily se battaient comme des fauves, pour qu'au final, le prestige revienne à Lily !

Elle était si contente, qu'elle fit une acrobatie hasardeuse et faillit tomber.

-Lily Luna Potter ! Je te prie de te tenir correctement sur ton balai ! Hurla sa mère, de colère et d'inquiétude mêlés tandis que tous rejoignaient le sol.

-Oh, laissa la un peu, Gin', fit Ronald. Elle ne fait qu'exprimer son bonheur d'avoir fait gagner le match à son équipe, rien de mal...

-Oui, c'est ça, fit Tante Ginny d'un ton acide. Sauf que si elle s'était rompu le cou, elle aurait pas été contente très longtemps. Toi ! Plus de balai pendant un mois, j'espère que ça t'apprendra !

-Mais, M'man ! S'exclama Lily.

-Pas de mais ! Et pas de tricherie avec tes frères !

Lily marmonna des « c'est pas juste ! » tout le reste de la soirée, jusqu'à ce que les invités s'en aillent et qu'Oncle Harry arrive, en fait. Elle tenta de lui faire annuler la punition, mais celui-ci était beaucoup trop énervé.

-Figure-toi que j'ai appris de ton ami Michael Corner du Service du Réseau de Poudre de Cheminette que nous avions de nouveaux voisins, annonça-t-il acerbe à sa femme. Bien sûr cette nouvelle agaçante venant après toute une journée de paperasse, ça m'énerve un peu plus que ça ne l'aurait du, donc excuse-moi de faire passer la rivalité Gryffondor Serpentard avant le bon sens...

-A t'entendre, fit Tante Ginny, on dirait qu'on a les Malfoy comme nouveaux voisins, commenta-t-elle d'un ton las.

-Non, pire... Zabini vient de divorcer... Telle mère, tel fils, ajouta-t-il, un regard assassin fixant un vase qui aurait tout aussi bien exploser.

-Zabini, Blaise Zabini ? Demanda Ginny. Il n'était pas dans ta classe ?

-Si... Tu te souviens dans ta cinquième année, quand Slughorn nous a « conviés » avec son nouveau club de Slug dans son wagon parce que j'étais l'Elu et que tu venais de lancer un sortilège de Chauve-Furie à Goyle...

-Il ne l'avait que bien mérité, fit-elle d'un ton fatal.

-Oui, et bien c'était le black, avec ces yeux bizarres. Un Serpentard, quoiqu'il n'aie pas de parents Mangemorts, il fréquentait souvent Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott, tu sais...

-Ah oui ! Avec la mère aux multiples veuvages et divorces et à la fortune incommensurable, n'est-ce pas... Mais quel rapp... On est voisin avec Blaise Zabini ?

-Oui. A ce qu'il paraît il a une fille du même âge que Lily et Isabelle... Elle devrait entrer à Poudlard cette année...

-Espérons qu'elle ne sera pas aussi peste que Pansy Parkinson ou aussi arrogante que son père...

-Non, Parkinson n'est pas sa mère. Apparemment c'est une Française un peu fantasque qui est partie en Finlande sans...

Isabelle fut interrompue dans sa silencieuse et calme écoute par Lily.

-Hey ! Viens ! On va s'exercer à renvoyer des Cognards !

Isabelle préféra suivre Lily. Elles sortirent dans le jardin. Lily se dirigeait résolument vers la remise où Tante Ginny enfermait les balais.

-Lily... Il fait noir ! On y verra rien ! Tu peux pas attendre demain, peut-être que ta mère sera calmée...

-Je m'en fiche ! C'est trop injuste, m'empêcher de voler comme ça ! S'exclama la petite rousse en brandissant une baguette vers la porte. Isabelle s'affola.

-Où t'as trouvé cette baguette ?

-C'est celle d'Albus.

-Tu as volé sa baguette, s'exclama Isabelle.

Elle se doutait que cela devait être quelque chose de plutôt intime. Quelque chose de profondément lié au sorcier, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi ça l'horrifiait tant. Sans doute à cause de cette histoire de la baguette de l'aîné qu'elle avait lu dans un recueil de contes dans la bibliothèque des Potter.

-Non, s'exclama Lily, juste empruntée. Et j'ai lu son livre d'école sur les Sortilèges et j'ai réussi à en trouver un pour ouvrir les portes verrouillées...

-Lily, s'il te plaît, c'est pas bien, j'en suis sûre...

Mais Lily brandit la baguette magique de son frère et s'exclama « Alohomora ! »... Il y eut un déclic et la petite rousse se précipita sur la porte pour prendre son balai et celui de James.

-Tiens, je te donne mon balai, comme ça si tu as un accident avec, tu auras tous les charmes protecteurs pour t'aider à tomber sans te faire mal. Et puis si tu le casses, c'est pas grave, vu que les première année n'ont pas droit à un balai à Poudlard, j'hériterai de celui de James quand il aura quitté le collège dans deux ans...

Isabelle suivit donc Lily très loin dans le champs, elle ne voulait pas la laisser toute seule. Mais elle ne pouvait pas la dénoncer. Elle avait peur qu'après Lily ne veuille plus être son amie. Alors si jamais elle tombait, elle irait appeler des secours. Et elle se ferait gronder aussi. Mais tout que de perdre son amie. Sa première amie. Sa seule amie.

La nuit était très froide et Isabelle regretta de ne pas avoir pris de gilet. Les herbes étaient aussi hautes que ses jambes et Lily, qui était un peu plus grande qu'elle, lui faisait un chemin en les piétinant. Puis, quand elles furent assurées de ne pas être vues de la maison, Lily lança les Cognards et s'envola.

Tout allait bien. Isabelle restait au sol avec le balai de Lily et sa batte. Prête à les enfourcher pour aller à la maison plus vite au moindre problème. Et comme elle le pressentait, Lily se fit heurter par un des deux Cognards et tomba de son balai...

Isabelle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, les deux Cognards étaient comme fous ! Ils voulaient l'achever ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Lily à terre, sans compter qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir se relever. Alors, Isabelle dut se défendre. Avec sa courte batte, elle essaya de tenir en respect des deux Cognards. C'était très dur. Mais en même temps, elle criait fort. En espérant qu'avant qu'elle ne se casse la voix, quelqu'un l'entendrait.

Et son vœu fut exaucé quand elle vit une petite forme sombre se précipiter vers elle et plonger sur Lily. Elle attrapa la batte et se mit à aider Isabelle.

-Il faut la mettre sur son balai, dit-elle.

A sa voix, c'était une fille. Isabelle, à la mince lueur des étoiles, put la distinguer aussi.

-Retiens les encore un peu et quand je te le dirai, enfourche le tien. J'habite pas très loin !

Isabelle lui fit instinctivement confiance et tandis que la fille mettait Lily en équilibre sur le Brossdur Nouvelle Génération de James, la tenant sur sa poitrine, Isabelle tenait en respect les Cognards.

-On y va ! Hurla la petite fille d'ombre.

Isabelle se précipita sur son balai. Elle se dirigeait avec les genoux, comme Oncle Georges lui avait appris et donnait de violents coups de batte. Mais elle commençait à avoir mal au bras et de plus en plus de mal à envoyer les lourdes balles de fer très loin. Heureusement, on voyait déjà une grande maison aux lumières allumées. Une fois devant la porte, ce qu'Isabelle identifia comme un espèce de gnome aux longues oreilles, vêtu d'un torchon, pointa son doigt sur les Cognards et ceux-ci s'immobilisèrent soudain. Puis tombèrent, sans vie au sol. La créature se retourna et ouvrit la porte de la maison pour y disparaître.

Isabelle était exténuée. Mais elle leva quand même son regard vers la créature et la fillette d'ombre qui les avait sauvées et dit :

-Merci, vraiment, je... je savais pas quoi faire...

-C'est rien, dit la petite fille à la peau noire.

Elle avait une peau lisse comme les pétales d'un lys noir et la couleur de sa peau n'avait rien à voir avec le marron des africains... Ou alors était le manque d'éclairage ? En effet, quand la fillette les fit entrer chez elle, elle put remarquer qu'en effet, sa peau avait une couleur café au lait soutenue.

-Je me nomme Theodora Vappu Zabini, dit-elle d'une voix froide. Vous êtes ici dans la demeure de mon père Mr Zabini. Quant à l'elfe, elle s'appelle Moaney. N'hésitez pas à l'appeler si votre amie se réveille pendant que je vais prévenir mon père...

Isabelle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un elfe, mais préféra ne rien demander.

-Je m'appelle Isabelle Dursley et elle c'est ma cousine Lily Potter. On voudrait juste rentrer chez nous... Enfin, chez Lily. Elle habite pas loin, c'est juste de l'autre côté du champs, dit-elle.

-Alors je demanderai à ce que l'on vous y escorte, dit Theodora.

Isabelle trouvait Theodora bizarre. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'aurait pas du agir ainsi, se tenir aussi droite dans sa robe de sorcière noire, couvrant son cou, son regard à la fois froid et courtois, à moins d'avoir vécu à l'ère victorienne.

-Mais c'est un honneur d'accueillir la noble descendance des Potter sous notre toit, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton un peu moins guindé et plus amical. Pardonnez moi ma curiosité, mais j'ai entendu dire que Harry Potter était un orphelin et qu'il avait contracté alliance avec les Weasley. Mais vous n'en êtes manifestement pas.

Isabelle sentit qu'il ne fallait pas forcément s'étaler, mais tant que Lily était inconsciente...

-Je... Vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait voir ce qu'a Lily ?

-Si l'elfe ne s'en occupe pas, c'est qu'elle n'a rien, dit Theodora. Cette elfe est très spéciale. Elle ne dit jamais rien, ni ne fait jamais rien d'inutile. Autant dire que nous sommes fiers qu'elle serve notre famille...

Isabelle ne tint plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un elfe ?

Theodora leva un sourcil. Puis elle montra du doigt d'un geste presque méprisant, la créature qui avait désensorcelé les Cognards. Moaney se retourna. Son torchon qui la revêtait était d'une propreté immaculée et ses oreilles pointues étaient bien haut dressées tandis que deux yeux dorés globuleux les observait.

-Un elfe de maison. Ils sont de plus en plus rares, aussi ne les vois-t-on plus que dans les plus riches et les plus anciennes des familles de sorciers. Ils s'occupent des tâches ménagères. A leur apparition, ils étaient des esclaves mais tout libre arbitre a disparu d'eux au fil des millénaires. Si bien qu'ils se sentent humiliés lorsqu'on les congédie avec un vêtement. Le seul moyen de les libérer de leur servage. Vous avez été élevée par des Moldus, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je... Lily et moi sommes des cousines au deuxième degré, avoua Isabelle. Du côté de nos pères. Ils sont cousins. Et... Il apparaît que je suis comme... La seule sorcière de la famille. Ma Grand-Tante était une sorcière et s'est mariée avec un sorcier et ma Grand-Mère qui était Moldue s'est mariée avec un Moldu mais bon, c'est resté dans la famille...

-C'est intéressant, fit Theodora. Ma mère était née de Moldus également. Mais je n'ai que très peu connu ce monde, sinon certaines expressions très amusantes que vous connaissez peut-être comme « Passer du coq à l'âne ! » une très belle façon de dire « Du niffleur au kelpy ! », c'est merveilleux.

A la voir, Isabelle pensa qu'elle devait vraiment se passionner pour les équivalences idiomatiques Moldues.

-Mais trêve de bavardages. Je vais aller prévenir mon père qui vous escortera de son Patronus. Il vous montrera la voie. Attendez-moi ici.

-Euh... D'accord, dit Isabelle.

Theodora monta un escalier et disparut.

Isabelle était très anxieuse. Elle n'imaginait pas la fureur d'Oncle Harry et de Tante Ginny quand ils les verraient de retour à la maison escortées par... Par quoi déjà ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de se ronger les ongles sans discontinuer. Puis soudain, Lily se réveilla.

-M'man c'passketucroâ ! Croâssa-t-elle en voyant la main d'Isabelle s'approcher d'elle. Oh ! C'est toi Belle ! Où on est ?

-Chez les nouveaux voisins, dit Isabelle. Tu t'es fait assommer par un Cognard et Theodora nous a trouvées. Elle est allée voir son père pour qu'il nous escorte avec un... un Patronus ?

-Oh non ! S'exclama Lily, cessant soudain de caresser son œuf de dragon qui lui poussait à l'arrière du crâne. Je vais me faire tuer !

Isabelle resta silencieuse. Theodora redescendait, accompagnée d'un grand homme à la peau noire aussi luisante que la sienne. Il avait le crâne recouvert d'une fine pellicule de cheveux formant une calotte sur sa tête. Ses longues mains fines se refermaient sur une baguette magique en acajou dont la vue fit tressaillir Isabelle.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles, dit Mr Zabini. Savez-vous qu'il est très imprudent de jouer au Quidditch de nuit ? Seuls les joueurs professionnels sont assez avertis pour éviter un Cognard dans l'obscurité... Je pense que vos parents vous sermonneront allègrement, mais je n'aimerais pas vous recueillir tous les soirs, encore moins avec de plus sévères blessures...

Theodora se tenait bien sagement à côté de son père regardant devant elle avec dignité.

-Spero Patronum, murmura Mr Zabini en faisant un large mouvement de sa main droite.

Isabelle prit peur un instant. Puis, en regardant le corbeau argenté voleter dans le salon richement décoré des Zabini, elle se sentit mieux.

-Theodora et mon Patronus vont vous accompagner jusque chez-vous, dit Mr Zabini. J'espère que si vous revenez, ce sera de manière beaucoup moins impromptue...

-Suivez-moi, dit Theodora et s'élançant avec agilité vers la porte.

Isabelle et Lily bredouillèrent en vitesse des excuses, des remerciements et des politesses à Mr Zabini et partirent tout aussi vite.

Le chemin éclairé par le Patronus de Mr Zabini paraissait accueillant et doux. Les trois fillettes jouèrent à chat sur le chemin, malgré les regards de remontrance du corbeau argenté. Elles se souriaient et se parlaient naturellement de leurs vies et de leur famille, sans y penser. Theodora compatit beaucoup aux malheurs d'Isabelle.

-Mon père dit souvent que l'ignorance et l'incompréhension sont des fléaux qu'il faut combattre, dit-elle avec sagesse.

Lily raconta également sa vie, c'est à dire avoir deux grands frères qui font souvent beaucoup de bêtises et toute une tripotée de cousins.

-Et encore, l'ex-femme de mon Oncle Ron s'est remariée il y a quelques années. Rose et Hugo ont en fait un demi-frère et une demi-sœur, des jumeaux de deux ans. Mais Tante Hermione et son nouveau mec hésitent à venir ensemble parce qu'apparemment Oncle Ron, Papa et lui se haïssaient dans le temps... Du coup, personne les a encore vus sauf Rose et Hugo...

Quant à Theodora, elle expliqua que sa mère était un jour partie en laissant un mot sur la table disant qu'elle partait en Finlande pour un voyage de recherches d'un an. Son père avait décidé d'emménager en Angleterre et d'en profiter pour la mettre à Poudlard dès l'année prochaine parce qu'il ne l'imaginait ni à Beauxbâtons, ni à Unia, les écoles pour sorciers française et finlandaise.

-Mère est une femme proprement incroyable, mais elle est tellement lunatique... Complètement folle. Parfois elle fait des œufs, et tout d'un coup, elle lance un jeu vidéo parce que les jeux vidéo lui manquent. Et bien sûr ça énerve Père, parce qu'elle fait quasiment brûler la cuisine pour s'adonner à des plaisirs Moldus qu'il comprend sans comprendre comment elle peut les aimer autrement que par nostalgie, peut-être... Sinon et bien je suis fille unique moi aussi... Et je me sens un peu seule depuis que Mère s'en est allée... Oh ! Voilà votre maison ! Le Patronus de Père veut aller parler, apparemment, il n'est pas question que vous fassiez une entrée discrète...

Lily parut consternée tandis que le Patronus traversait le mur. Il y eut d'abord un silence de mort, puis, alors que l'oiseau d'argent ressortait, les cris furieux de Tante Ginny qui sortit en trombe par la porte.

Isabelle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aussi en colère. On ne voyait plus la différence entre les cheveux de Ginny et son visage, tordu dans une affreuse grimace de fureur écarlate.

-Euh, Père m'attend, dit précipitamment Theodora. On s'hiboue !

Isabelle vit a petite fille à la peau d'ébène courir, le Corbeau d'Argent sur les talons, derrière elle.

Et devant, il y avait un dragon furieux.

* * *

_Merci beaucoup à_ **khalie**, **Lyane de Riveseen** _et à_ **Ellie Evans** _(et sa concision ^^)_

_Je suis très flattée d'avoir encore des reviews et des notifications de "Story Alert" (voire quelques "Story to favorites" ^^)_

_Je suis bloquée au chapitre 15. Je l'ai théoriquement terminé, mais je voudrais l'étoffer... Ainsi qu'étoffer un certain endroit de l'histoire qui transformerait ce chapitre 15 zn chapitre 16 xD_

_Je suis contente d'en être déjà là, j'ai presque terminé le premier Noël sorcier d'Isabelle et je vais enfin passer à l'action pure et dure. Les méchants vont se mettre définitivement en place sur ce coup là, mais il vous faudra être patient(e)s !_

_J'espère pouvoir faire un bon chapitre 16 (ou 17 xD) mais c'est dur car j'ai beaucoup de distraction (mon petit ami me fait essayer tout plein de jeux !) et un nouvel ordinateur 17 pouces au grand clavier doté d'un pavé numérique qui change toute mon ergonomie de touches... (Vous auriez du me voir quand je suis rentrée de Finlande : avec le nouveau clavier, je devais aussi me réhabituer aux claviers azerty xD)_

_Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne lecture. Dès que je finis le chapitre 16 (ou l'intermède, ça dépendra) je posterai le chapitre 6 (et si vous êtes gentil, peut-être le chapitre 7 en double up' également ^^)_

_Voilà, bonne fin de week-end à tous !_

_Yngvildr the Voracious_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le Cerf

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est un travail de fanfiction. Elle n'existe qu'à partir des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et de l'imagination de l'auteur. Tous les personnages, lieux et concepts utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Company. Les autres personnages comme Isabelle Dursley et Theodora Zabini sont issus de l'imagination de l'auteur de cette fanfiction. L'auteur ne sera aucunement rémunéré pour son travail et écrit ces lignes dans un but purement gratuit.

**Rating :** La lecture de cette fanfiction n'est pas conseillée aux enfants de moins de douze ans. Les lecteurs les plus jeunes doivent consulter leurs parents avant de se lancer dans la lecture de cette histoire.

**Chapitre 6 : Le Cerf**

Isabelle et Lily furent toutes deux punies. Isabelle devait désormais faire la vaisselle tous les jours, mais ce n'était pas bien méchant pour elle. Lily, elle, écopa d'une tâche cent fois plus ingrate. Elle devait chaque matin nettoyer la remise à balais, tailler les rosiers et arroser les plantes jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Elle n'avait pas non plus le droit de sortir et son interdiction de balais avait été allongée indéfiniment. Oncle Harry avait surtout semblé très déçu et contrarié par l'attitude de sa fille et avait admis qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu trop gâtée de par son statut de cadette.

Dans ces conditions, il était donc impossible de revoir Theodora, bien qu'elles se soient envoyé plusieurs hiboux. Un soir elle était venue toquer à la porte et Tante Ginny l'avait laissée entrer quelques instants afin qu'elles puissent discuter de vive voix. Theodora, égale à elle-même, dans une robe d'un violet foncé, semblant tout droit sortir de ces films sur le XIXème siècle. Tante Ginny s'était également pressée d'écourter la visite pour que les deux punies (en particulier l'une d'entre elles) n'aient pas trop de distraction.

Avril était fini, James et Albus, en pleine possession de sa baguette, étaient rentrés à Poudlard pour leurs examens de fin d'année. Isabelle ne vit presque pas passer Mai et Juin. Tante Ginny et Oncle Harry les surveillaient constamment, veillant à ce qu'elles aient toujours quelque chose à faire. Puis enfin, Juillet arriva. Isabelle accompagna les Potter venus chercher leurs deux fils aînés.

-Ouah ! Dit Albus d'un ton enjoué en embrassant sa cousine sur les deux joues. Est-ce que c'est notre Isabelle ? Mais quand est-ce que tu as maigri comme ça ?

Isabelle rougit en se disant qu'il devait sûrement être très gentil pour qu'il lui mente comme ça. Mais quand elle jeta machinalement un coup d'œil dans une vitre, elle remarqua qu'en effet, elle avait un peu maigri...

-C'est parce qu'elle mange équilibré, dit Tante Ginny. Allez, tous dans la voiture ! Mettez votre ceinture !

Ces mots avaient eu un impact considérable sur Isabelle. Elle se sentait bizarre. Ce pourrait-il vraiment qu'elle aie perdu du poids ? Pas en seulement trois mois ! Elle se regarda dans la fenêtre de la voiture. Elle y vit toujours la même fillette blonde aux traits porcins et aux magnifiques cheveux dorés. Toujours ses grosses joues roses, toujours son nez légèrement aplati. Elle regarda ses mains, elles étaient si boudinées qu'on aurait dit des saucisses cocktail.

Soudain,... Le poids sur la poitrine. Isabelle faillit s'étouffer. Se retenir ! Se retenir ! Ravaler le poids, le faire s'étioler lentement jusque dans tes veines pour qu'il continue de courir dans ton sang. Pas de panique, respire...

Mais Isabelle ne pouvait plus respirer, le poids grossissait et tandis qu'Oncle Harry s'arrêtait sur le bord de la route, elle essayait d'ouvrir la portière et elle tomba sur le sol. Elle tenta de se relever, d'aller loin, de ne blesser personne. Le poids ne grossissait plus, mais il restait là. Et il fallait qu'elle le lâche. Oncle Harry la rattrapa.

-Isabelle. Lâche le. Lâche le sur l'arbre, là !

-Peux pas... Viser, réussit-elle à articuler.

-Essayer quand même. Dis-toi que cet arbre t'as fait très mal. Cet arbre est mauvais. Isabelle, lâche ta magie contre l'arbre !

Isabelle ferma les yeux et poussa un cri rauque et puissant. Il lui semblait que sa voix s'éteignait avec le poids de sa magie sur son sternum. Puis soudain, il n'y eut plus rien. Plus rien qu'une route de campagne avec un arbre complètement déchiqueté et Harry qui lui maintenait les bras dans le dos.

Isabelle se mit à pleurer. Comment une simple réflexion amicale (bien que totalement erronée selon elle, mais Albus n'avait pas voulu se moquer d'elle, sûrement pas.) avait-elle pu la mettre dans cet état ? Mais elle avait voulu faire mal. Elle avait voulu maudire son propre corps sur lequel elle n'avait aucun contrôle, ni magique ni physique. Elle voulait changer. Tellement changer. Mais Tante Ginny lui avait dit que ce serait dangereux pour une si jeune fille et qu'elle serait de toute façon toujours ce qu'elle est au fond, une petite fille bien en chair qui s'affinerait et prendrait ses formes définitives à l'âge adulte, sans doute une femme musclée comme son père et sa mère.

Mais Isabelle en avait marre maintenant. L'arbre était déchiqueté d'une drôle de manière. On aurait dit qu'on s'était acharné dessus pour en faire un gigantesque bâton de pâte à papier. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que cela aurait donné si elle n'avait pas pu se retenir avant qu'Oncle Harry s'arrête ou pire... Si Oncle Harry n'avait pas compris et ne s'était pas arrêté.

-Ça va Belle ? Demanda-t-il en lui lâchant les bras. Belle ? Où vas-tu ?

Isabelle tourna sur elle-même, le regard perdu. Puis elle s'avança dans le champs dont l'arbre était sensé marquer le début. C'était un champs de blé qui, à la lumière du soleil couchant, reflétaient leur or cuivré les uns sur les autres. Isabelle se mit à marcher, puis à marcher. Un gigantesque cerf argenté la suivait en bondissant, l'entourant d'une douce chaleur magique qui la fit frissonner. Cette magie avait beau être contrôlée, elle en avait extrêmement peur. Puis elle se dit qu'elle ne devrait pas. C'était le Patronus de Harry, pas le sien. Le cerf argenté ne viendrait pas l'embrocher de ses bois, pour peu qu'il puisse le faire. Isabelle s'arrêta et regarda le cerf, puis Harry. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers le Patronus et lui dit :

-Je peux rien contrôler. Je peux juste stopper le flux et me retenir assez pour aller loin...

-C'est faux, dit la voix de Harry à travers l'animal argenté. Tu as déjà commencé à te contrôler quand tu as voulu te retenir. Quoi que tu puisses penser, c'est toujours un début... De plus, tu as réussi à trouver une manière de lui trouver un échappatoire en visant une cible simple.

-Mais ce que j'ai fait à l'arbre...

-Ne te préoccupe pas du « quoi » pour l'instant. Continue de t'en tenir au « comment ». Tu as déjà une idée de comment tu peux faire sortir la magie. Continue sur cette voie et quand tu iras à Poudlard, tu apprendras à canaliser tes sorts dans une baguette...

-Je peux pas commencer maintenant ?

Le cerf ne répondit pas. Mais il se remit à gambader autour d'elle. Puis il s'immobilisa derrière elle.

-Il est beau n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry, voyant qu'Isabelle tournait sur elle-même, douloureusement fascinée par l'animal.

Le crépuscule s'avançait et Sirius commençait à briller, au moins aussi fort que le Patronus.

-Oui, répondit Isabelle.

-Tu voudrais apprendre à en faire un ?

Isabelle réfléchit.

-C'est... C'est pas dangereux ?

-Non. C'est juste de la magie d'un très très haut niveau. J'ai réussi à en faire un comme ça à treize ans et c'était déjà jeune. Mais si tu n'as pas la maîtrise, tu as déjà beaucoup plus de pouvoir qu'une dizaine de sorcières de ton âge réunies...

Isabelle réfléchit...

-De toute façon, vous recevrez vos lettres la semaine prochaine, dit Harry. Rien ne nous empêche d'aller chercher ta baguette maintenant. Il y aura moins de monde dans le magasin.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Isabelle avançait vers Oncle Harry qui était resté près de la voiture.

-Ton Patronus est un cerf. Mr Zabini a un corbeau. L'animal change en fonction de la personne, murmura-t-elle.

-Oui, dit Harry.

Le cerf continuait de gambader autour d'eux. La route était déserte. Il faisait nuit et Isabelle était maintenant juste en face de Harry.

-A quoi ça sert, demanda la fillette.

-A repousser des créatures faites de désespoir et de cauchemars qui se nourrit de ton bonheur, les faisant disparaître à jamais... Son caractère personnel permet, lorsqu'il est formé de délivrer des message ou d'escorter des petites sorcières imprudentes chez elles...

Isabelle baissa la tête à la mention de l'incident. Si Lily avait été très sévèrement punie et pas elle, elle se sentait tout de même très honteuse car jamais avant elle n'avait désobéi de la sorte. Encore heureux qu'elle n'aie pas eu de crise magique ce soir là et même la rencontre avec Theodora n'avait pas complètement dissipé ce malaise.

-Alors ?

Isabelle releva le menton. Elle n'avait pas encore pleuré, mais elle le ferait quand elle sera couchée.

-Je veux bien, dit-elle, finalement.

Son premier sort. Un Patronus.

Isabelle était moins bouleversée quand elle remonta dans la voiture. Lily, Albus et James s'étaient jetés sur elle pour l'étreindre et Tante Ginny lui avait doucement caressé les cheveux pour lui témoigner son affection.

Mais quand elle regardait par la vitre, elle ne voyait pas le paysage, elle voyait une petite fille obèse.

* * *

_Pour me faire pardonner de mon absence, je poste deux chapitres. J'ai malheureusement du donner ma clé usb en guise d'otage à ma maman parce que j'avais besoin de la sienne pour donner son cadeau d'anniversaire à ma petite sœur... _

_Enfin bref, merci à tous pour vos reviews. Les Zabini (en tout cas Theodora) ont leur place dans l'histoire. En fait, tous mes personnages secondaires vont avoir l'air très très secondaires et peut-être même avoir l'air inutiles, mais rassurez-vous, ma mise en place du décor est très longue et je viens enfin de caser mon ellipse temporelle !! Je suis trop contente !! xD_

_Enfin bref, merci à_ **khalie**, **DR Ciboulette**, **Krysta Sylphoria**, **Lyane de Rivesen** _et à_ **Arisir** _pour vos reviews. (Et bravo à_ **Arisir** _pour sa clairvoyance ;) )_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Pas Cachalot

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est un travail de fanfiction. Elle n'existe qu'à partir des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et de l'imagination de l'auteur. Tous les personnages, lieux et concepts utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Company. Les autres personnages comme Isabelle Dursley et Theodora Zabini sont issus de l'imagination de l'auteur de cette fanfiction. L'auteur ne sera aucunement rémunéré pour son travail et écrit ces lignes dans un but purement gratuit.

**Rating :** La lecture de cette fanfiction n'est pas conseillée aux enfants de moins de douze ans. Les lecteurs les plus jeunes doivent consulter leurs parents avant de se lancer dans la lecture de cette histoire.

**Chapitre 7 : Pas Cachalot**

A la grande surprise d'Isabelle, quand elle se réveilla, ils n'étaient pas au Cottage des Potter mais devant une grande maison paraissant particulièrement bancale comme un jeu de Jenga. L'étang était envahi de roseaux et de crapauds, des poules picoraient dans la cour et autour de la porte, d'étranges créatures à la tête en forme de pomme de terre pointaient curieusement leur nez hors de leur trous.

Le Terrier était une grande bâtisse absolument pas normale. De l'extérieur, on aurait dit que des blocs de différentes formes avaient été empilés au petit bonheur pour former un édifice qui serait tout sauf stable. Cependant, Isabelle eut un regard émerveillé en voyant les poules évoluant dans la basse cour, quatre grands rouquins taper du pied sur le sol, faisant sortir les pommes de terre à pattes de terriers dissimulés dans le jardin, puis les lancer loin au delà des limites du jardin de la doyenne Weasley. Les herbes hautes, toutes sauvages offraient leur douce piqûre aux mollets nus de la fillette et l'étang, également cerné par les herbes folles, voyait danser et chanter un bal de crapauds.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'Isabelle allait à la campagne, mais la campagne côté sorcier avait beaucoup plus de divertissements que le côté moldu. Cependant, si elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue, elle n'était en aucun cas heureuse.

Oncle Harry se gara dans la cour, provoquant une drôle de panique chez les quatre gamins.

-Salut Oncle Harry ! Salut Tante Ginny !

-C'est le Terrier, dit Lily. La Maison de mon Grand-Père et de ma Grand-Mère.

Isabelle descendit de la voiture et suivit tout le monde à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle était assez grande, de toute façon, elle avait contenu une famille extrêmement nombreuse et devait certainement encore la recevoir, ainsi que celle qui s'était étendue avec les petits enfants, les amis et leurs enfants...

-Vous êtes arrivés ! Oh ! Ginny ! Tu ne fais pas assez manger ce pauvre Harry, regarde, il est aussi maigre que la première fois qu'on l'a vu sur le quai 9 3/4...

-Maman ! Molly ! S'écrièrent Tante Ginny et Harry, très agacés.

Quant à Lily, Albus et James, ils se précipitèrent vers leur grand-mère qui se mit à les câliner les uns après les autres.

Isabelle ne savait pas bien où se mettre. Elle pensait à sa Grand-Mère. Et à son Papa. Et elle restait à l'écart. Jusqu'à ce que Molly Weasley vienne soudain l'étouffer dans son énorme poitrine.

-C'est donc toi Isabelle ! Lily m'a tellement parlé de toi dans ses lettres !

Molly avait une telle bienveillance gravée dans son visage ridé qu'il fut impossible pour Isabelle de ne pas acquiescer à l'annonce de son nom.

-Mais enfin, tu es gelée, ma petite ! Viens, on va t'installer près d'un bon feu ! Incendio ! Cria-t-elle en direction de la cheminée où un petit feu commençait à ronronner. Après tout, juillet venait de débuter.

Isabelle fut assise près du feu tandis que Molly lui apportait une bonne dizaine d'écharpes et de pulls qu'il lui fut impossible de refuser et qu'elle posa sur ses genoux en disant qu'elle se sentait bien et qu'elle se couvrirait plus tard.

Lily s'assit près d'elle et ricana :

-Moi c'est toujours : « Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Lilyyyyy ! Tu es aussi maigre que Harry au même âge ! Tiens, reprends du... »

Puis elle se stoppa en voyant le regard d'Isabelle. Un regard de chien blessé mélangé à une sorte de colère.

-Arrête, Isabelle. Tu as vraiment maigri ! Quant j'ai vu les photos que ta Grand-Mère avait envoyées tu avais l'air d'un cachalot !

-Pardon ? Demanda Isabelle.

Elle se sentit blessée. Lily, sa Lily, sa meilleure amie, sa seule amie la traitait de cachalot !

-Mais tu as vraiment maigri ! Rétorqua Lily. Albus n'a fait que le constater. T'as perdu au moins une bonne demi-douzaine de kilos depuis que tu vis chez nous.

-Tu mens, cria Isabelle.

Elle se sentait tellement trahie. Le mot tournait dans sa tête. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot.

Elle sortit en trombe de la maison. Ça y'est, elle pleurait. Cachalot.

Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot. Cachalot.

Il lui sembla qu'elle rêvait. Elle voyait une fleur. Oui, une fleur aux pétales d'un pourpre bleuté. Ses longs pistils étaient comme du diamant pur, ses pétales comme des saphirs uniques aux reflets mauves à violets et sa tige avait une grâce et une force incroyable. Une fleur éternelle qui jamais ne se fane.

_Amarante... _murmurait une voix dans sa tête. _Pas cachalot._

* * *

_Voilà un chapitre un peu énigmatique. Si vous me dites combien de fois il y a le mot Cachalot dans ce chapitre, vous gagnez un ballongomme du bullard !_

_Nan, je déconne. xD J'ai longtemps hésité, il était sans doute inutile de séparer les chapitres 6 et 7 mais je l'ai fait car j'aime bien faire la part des choses et que je ne suis pas douée pour les ellipses, même quand elles font quelques heures. Enfin bref. Merci d'avoir lu et merci de votre patience !_

_Yngvildr the Voracious_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Puissent Ils Vivre Heureux

**Chapitre 8 : Puissent Ils Vivre Heureux, Dans Un Jardin d'Harmonie**

Isabelle se réveilla dans un bon lit bien chaud et moelleux. Elle pouvait toujours sentir une odeur florale entêtante, comme un parfum très fort et très singulier. Puis elle disparut doucement, comme une mère qui chante une berceuse et qui doucement s'éloigne en continuant de chanter pour que son enfant ne s'affole pas.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire, demandait une voix.

-Ça peut vouloir dire tellement de choses, dit une autre. Mais cela m'étonnerait que cette enfant à la culture moldue britannique aie entendu quoique ce soit concernant une amarante. A part peut-être une chanson moldue d'il y a quelques années... Et encore, c'est un très vieux groupe.

-Je pense que l'on peut aller essayer de voir si son nom ne se trouve pas dans le Hall des Prophéties... Et encore, si elle ne fait pas partie des prophéties que vous avez malencontreusement détruites à la fin de votre cinquième année...

-Eh, oh, ça va, les sarcasmes ! Fit une autre voix quelque peu énervée.

Oncle Ronald ?

-Ron, on avait dit pas d'énervement, fit la voix froide de Tante Hermione.

-Oui, continua Oncle Harry. Il a le droit de me lancer des petites piques comme au bon vieux temps. Celle-ci n'était pas méchante, après nous avons bien détruit le Hall des Prophéties, non ?

Oncle Ronald se mit à bougonner dans sa barbe à propos de lui et de ses deux abominations.

Il ne restait plus qu'une voix à identifier avant de faire semblant de se réveiller sans ne rien avoir entendu. Sinon, ils allaient sortir de la chambre et s'isoler dans une autre pour « la laisser se reposer ».

-En bref. Il est possible et il est déjà arrivé que les Nécessités que servent les Prophéties s'adressent à leurs Élus pour les attirer vers la bonne voie. Cela voudrait dire bien sûr qu'Isabelle est quasi divine... Ou quasi démoniaque mais après tout, sa magie n'est elle pas inhabituelle, disiez-vous Potter.

C'était la quatrième personne.

-Pourquoi on lui demande à lui ? Fit Ronald, excédé !

C'était vrai. Isabelle venait de se faire traiter de cachalot et maintenant on la suspectait d'être démoniaque...

_Divine, tout d'abord..._ murmura une voix dans le coin de sa tête.

-Ron ! S'écria Tante Hermione.

-C'est un mec qui a complètement loupé sa vie de A à Z et au moment où il avait enfin l'opportunité de débarrasser ce monde de sa propre carcasse... Tu ! Tu...

-Tu me reproches d'être tombée amoureuse de Severus le jour où je lui ai sauvé la vie, Ron, demanda Hermione d'un ton macabre et froid qui fit trembler Isabelle.

Severus... Ainsi, c'était son nom. Isabelle ne savait pas pourquoi elle devait le retenir.

-Non ! S'écria Ron, beaucoup trop vite pour être crédible.

-Si, fit Harry. Et ça, c'est injuste. Parce que ce qu'Hermione a fait était très courageux. Si ça n'avait pas été Snape, je l'aurais sans doute fait moi aussi.

-Merci, Potter, ça me touche beaucoup de votre part, fit Severus Snape d'un ton mi acide mi amusé.

-De rien. Je vous rappelle qu'un an avant vous tuiez Albus Dumbledore sous mes yeux. J'avais donc quelques préjugés avant de visionner vos souvenirs...

_Retiens bien son nom, ma belle Amarante..._

-Elle parle, dit Snape.

_L'If Noir, sous lequel tu pousseras, ma belle Amarante... _

Isabelle n'avait pas conscience de parler. Elle était restée silencieuse tout le temps de la conversation, gardant les yeux fermés, feignant le sommeil.

_Ainsi que l'est écrit dans mes mémoires..._

-Isabelle, fit Harry, tout bas en lui secouant l'épaule.

_Cherche... Le Florae Codex..._

Cessant de jouer, Isabelle leva ses yeux vers lui.

-Ça va ma Belle ? Dit il.

On aurait dit Papa. Sauf qu'il lui ressemblait pas du tout de l'extérieur. A croire que tous les Papas étaient pareils. Isabelle hocha la tête pour le rassurer. Puis elle regarda les trois autres adultes. Oncle Ronald et Tante Hermione. Ils étaient accompagnés de son mari. Il avait l'air très vieux. Il avait de longs cheveux d'un noir profond, mais il y avait des mèches blanches qui partaient de ses tempes et du haut de son front. Il était grand, maigre et sec comme un bâton de réglisse dans ses vêtements noirs et ses yeux comme deux obsidiennes fixaient Isabelle d'un regard indifférent... Puis légèrement compatissant. Quelque chose lui disait que cette homme avait beaucoup dormi.

-Ça fait une semaine que tu dors, dit Oncle Harry. On t'a amenée à Ste Mangouste, mais tu n'avais rien, donc ils nous ont dit de te laisser dans un lit en attendant que tu te réveille.

Isabelle regardait le grand nez de l'homme en noir. Puis ses joues un peu ridées, pas tombantes encore. Puis ses longues mains, fines, allongées comme des pattes d'araignée faucheuse. Son teint si pâle. Isabelle trembla en recroisant ses deux yeux noirs qui s'étaient fermés.

-Isabelle ? Répéta Harry. Je disais que Lily t'attend en bas. Elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée. Elle a peur que tu aies fait une crise à cause d'elle. Elle voudrait s'excuser.

Isabelle se leva. Doucement. Puis, elle se fichait qu'il y ait des gens. Elle se tourna vers Harry.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que j'ai vraiment maigri ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, dit Harry.

Pas trop rapide. Pas trop long. Spontané. Isabelle se sentit convaincue et demanda :

-Papa il était comme ça à mon âge ?

-Il était même encore plus gros, parce qu'il s'est toujours gavé de sucreries, de jambon, de viandes et de patates sans arrêt, sans changer, ni manger de légumes. Quand il a eu quinze ans, il a suivi un régime qui n'a pas marché, mais l'année suivante, il a commencé à faire de la boxe et il est devenu un jeune homme normal... Enfin, très très musclé, mais un jeune homme normal.

Ça correspondait bien avec Papa. Isabelle murmura un merci et descendit les escaliers. Doucement.

En bas, dans le salon, il y avait plein de têtes plus ou moins rousses du roux Weasley plus ou moins dilué. Elle chercha le plus clair, mais tomba sur Victoire Weasley. La tête blonde suivante appartenait à Lorcan Scamander et enfin, elle aperçut Lily. Celle-ci semblait assez déprimée et tenait sur ses genoux un petit garçon aux cheveux d'un noir d'ébène. Hugo tenait son frère jumeaux. Les deux enfants d'environ deux ans paraissaient particulièrement calmes et déplacé parmi la foule de têtes rousses enragées de jeux et de rires. Ils n'avaient pas l'air malheureux, mais ils ne se sentaient pas à leur place. Tout comme Isabelle. Elle en déduit donc que c'étaient les jumeaux que Tante Hermione avait eus avec Mr Snape et que bien que des Weasley leur tiennent compagnie, ils n'étaient pas très à l'aise.

Isabelle s'assit entre Lily et Hugo. L'un des deux regarda soudain un bonbon sur la table qui se mit à glisser puis à léviter jusqu'à lui. Il l'attrapa de ses longues mains si fines et légères et le déballa pour le mettre dans sa bouche. Hugo dit un « salut » à Isabelle. Lily avait les lèvres tremblantes. Puis, tout d'un coup, comme Isabelle l'avait espéré en se mettant à côté d'elle sans lui parler ni la regarder.

-J'suis tellement désolée, Isabelle ! Je voulais pas te faire de mal ! Se mit elle à pleurnicher.

Hugo soupira et leva la main du voleur de bonbons sur ses genoux.

-Elle c'est Michaela, dit il à Isabelle. Et son frère c'est Mordred. C'est une idée de Severus, les M et comme ma mère ne trouvait rien qui allait bien à Mordred sans l'appeler Michael, j'ai choisi Mordred parce que je venais de le lire dans les légendes du Roi Arthur. Tu dois connaître, toi, vu que t'as vécu chez des Moldus...

Isabelle hocha la tête autant qu'elle le put dans l'étreinte étouffante de Lily et elle dit aux jumeaux.

-Je vous trouve super mignons, les petits. Mais je suis surprise, je vous ai pris pour deux garçons au début...

-T'écoutes même pas mes excuses ! S'indigna Lily, ses yeux rougis et gonflés pleins de larmes.

-Parce que je m'en fiche, dit Isabelle. Je te pardonne déjà.

-Oh !

-C'est bon, va pas nous casser les oreilles, ricana Hugo.

-Toi, tu te la fermes, hein ? Fit Lily d'un air faussement en colère.

-Bon, vous vous battez pas, j'espère, demanda Lorcan Scamander en s'approchant des trois enfants qui se bagarraient.

Lorcan avait un an de plus que James et était à Serdaigle, d'après ce qu'avait compris Isabelle. Il avait autrefois eu un frère jumeau qui était mort en même temps que son père dans un accident de Filet du Diable. Ce qui avait rendu Mrs Undomiel si froide et sévère avec sa deuxième fille Charlotte. On pouvait voir la fragile petite blonde sur le point de se déchirer comme des ailes de papillon sous le regard bleu, globuleux et insistant de sa mère.

Isabelle aimait bien ce genre de petites histoires dramatiques. Ça l'aidait à oublier la sienne.

-Qu'est-ce que tout le monde fait là, demanda soudainement Hugo. Il n'y a rien de particulier, à part peut-être nos lettres de Pou...

-OH ! MON DIEU ! J'AI OUBLIE DE TE DONNER TA LETTRE !

Lily posa Mordred sur le canapé et se faufila entre les jambes des invités et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une lourde enveloppe de parchemin. A l'encre verte était indiqué

_Miss Isabelle Dursley_

_Le Terrier _

_Loutry Ste Chaspoule_

Elle l'ouvrit, le cœur battant. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire...

-Papa a dit qu'on irait faire nos courses tous ensemble demain, ajouta Lily. Enfin, juste ceux qui entrent en première année... Les autres iront plus tard. Tu te rends compte ! On va avoir une baguette à nous ! Et des nouvelles robes ! Enfin, toi t'en as pas, mais moi j'ai toujours écopé des vieilles robes de Maman... Belle ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Isabelle savourait chaque mot, chaque lettre, chaque virgule de la lettre. Elle lisait avec attention. Elle lisait avec incrédulité et surtout avec espoir. Elle allait pouvoir contrôler sa magie. Elle ne blesserait plus de gens. On lui apprendrait !

Ça lui rappelait que Oncle Harry lui avait dit qu'il lui apprendrait à faire un Patronus. Elle le vit dans la salle en train de parler à un camarade de classe d'Albus qui lui non plus se sentait pas à sa place.

Puis Oncle Harry se tourna vers la salle et cria d'une voix forte :_ « SONORUS ! »_

-Merci à tous d'être venus pour cette grande fête au Terrier. Il y avait longtemps que je la souhaitais. Il fallait que toutes les personnes auxquelles je me sentais attaché, toutes les personnes à qui je pourrais m'attacher devaient être là, aussi je prierais cette assemblée de ne pas se laisser emporter par la passion des Gryffondor et d'accepter quelques uns de ces maudits serpents à notre table. Ils ne sont pas venimeux... Ou pas ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire causant des rires dans la salle.

-Merci de me traiter de maudit serpent, vous savez bien qu'ils ne me réussissent pas, cria Mr Snape à son tour.

Il était venu se réfugier près de ses enfants qu'il avait pris dans ses bras avec la douceur d'un père attentionné.

-Pardonnez moi, Snape, j'avais oublié ô combien les serpents vous font horreur depuis que vous avez failli mourir pour moi. Pour le Monde des Sorciers, je puis dire. Allez, on en profite pour applaudir Severus Snape. Car oui, c'est l'immonde professeur de Potions, le bâtard graisseux, la chauve souris des cachots ! Mais c'est avant tout un héros qui a tenu tête à Lord Voldemort pendant des années en souvenir de sa chère amie Lily Evans-Potter...

La salle applaudit très fort. Isabelle applaudit également, regardant l'homme en noir dont le regard laissait transparaître une légère étincelle de gêne.

-Mais nous sommes avant tout ici pour célébrer l'amitié, continua Harry. Malgré tout ce qui aurait pu nous séparer... L'antipathie d'un professeur dans son cours.

Il pencha la tête vers Snape.

-L'éloignement...

Il leva son bras vers les Weasley-Delacour et vers Oncle Charlie, venu exceptionnellement de France et de Roumanie.

-Les différences culturelles...

Il porta son bras vers deux autres camarades d'Albus et Rose.

-Ou pire... Des préjugés portés sur de simples petits garçons qui n'ont rien à voir avec l'inimitié que se portent leur parents.

Il tendit son bras vers le quatrième garçon du dortoir des futurs troisième année de Gryffondor, celui qui avait l'air mal à l'aise, avec ses cheveux blonds platine, ses yeux gris et son nez pointu qui lui donnent un air hautain.

-Alors je lève mon verre à l'amitié. A nos enfants, à leurs enfants et à leurs petits enfants. _Puissent-ils vivre à jamais heureux dans un jardin d'harmonie..._

Isabelle eut comme l'impression qu'elle avait déjà entendu cette phrase. Mais la fête commençait alors elle rangea cette interrogation dans un coin de sa tête et alla se servir un peu de gâteaux... Et beaucoup de salade !

* * *

_Désolée pour l'attente. J'ai comme un passage à vide en ce moment. Je me pose tout un tas de questions sur mon avenir et le seul moyen d'arrêter de me casser le crâne sur les restes de mon adolescence, c'est de me noyer dans Aion. Je suis déjà niveau 32, preuve que j'ai du temps à pardre sur ce jeu de gros chinois ! xD (Pour info, je suis côté Elyos sur le serveur Vidar, mais j'ai une petite asmo sur Arbolu quand ça me saoule de jouer les bots...)_

_J'ai réussi à écrire encore un peu mais bien sûr, je n'en ai pas pris le temps. La Finlande me manque beaucoup et j'arrête pas de buter sur mes devoirs. J'adore apprendre le finnois, je trouve même sa grammaire délicieusement compliquée. Ce n'est en aucun cas ironique, j'adore savoir comment une langue fonctionne. Mais je suis lassée des énormes maux de têtes que me valent l'étude de la théorie. J'aime beaucoup plus la pratique et le cours d'expression ne me suffit plus. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à déménager là bas : 1 je n'ai pas les moyens, 2 : je peux pas laisser comme ça tout derrière moi et prendre mon baluchon pour lähteä Pohjois-Karjalaan (partir pour la Carélie du Nord) comme dit la chanson. Alors je joue et éventuellement griffonne deux mots dans ma marge sur le destin des personnages. Techniquement à part le camps des méchants entre guillemets, vous avez vu quasiment tout le monde. Poudlard va être un grand tournant pour Isabelle. _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, oui, même à toi_ **Luffynette** _(j'avoue que je n'aime pas du tout les reviews contenant moins de trois mots, mais ça a l'air de venir du cœur alors...), mais surtout à_ **Lune d'Argent**, **DR Ciboulette**_,_**Khalie **_et_ **Santera**.

_Yngvildr the Voracious_


End file.
